Ma nouvelle vie!
by titi19
Summary: Laëtitia, star de la chanson qui est partie de sa ville natale à l'âge de 11 ans décide de tout arrêter et de rentrer chez elle. Deux de ses meilleurs amis sont des loups, entre amours, amitiés, sa vie ne sera pas de tout repos...
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà dans un avion qui m'amène à Port Angeles. Qui suis-je ? Laëtitia, jeune fille de 18 ans, 1m70, cheveux long châtains, yeux noirs. Pourquoi je prend cet avion ? Je reviens chez moi, plus particulièrement à Forks. Pourquoi suis-je parti ? A l'âge de 11 ans, je suis parti faire une carrière musicale en France où j'ai eu un succès fou depuis. Je suis chanteuse. J'ai été repéré quand je suis parti chanté dans une œuvre caritative à Port Angeles, une ville à une heure de route de chez moi. Et ma carrière débuta. Durant ces 7 ans, je n'avais pas remis les pieds à la Push faisant mes études par correspondance, mes parents venaient me voir le plus souvent possible mais il me manquait quelque chose. C'était mes amis d'enfance car je peux l'avouer, durant toutes ses années, à part des collègues de travail je n'avais pas réellement des amis. Entre ceux qui sont là pour apparaître en premier page d'un magasine ou pour mon argent, je n'ai connu aucune personne sincère. Ce qui me permettait de tenir durant tout ce temps ce fut le contact par lettre que j'ai pu garder avec ma meilleure amie Leah. Je lui racontait tout et elle aussi même si nous nous voyons physiquement plus, elle était près de moi. Durant toute mon enfance, nous étions inséparables, très garçon manqué toutes les deux au plus grand déplaisir de nos parents. J'étais très proche de son petit frère Seth, lui aussi m'envoyait souvent des lettres, étant fille unique et vivant quasiment chez elle, je le prenais aussi pour mon petit frère et l'éloignement a été un coup dur pour lui autant que pour moi. Mais tout cela était fini, il faut dire qu'une carrière de chanteuse n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Certes, je peux être égoïste parce que de nombreuses personnes voudrais percer dans ce métier mais au fil des années mon cœur n'y était plus. Je mentirais si je ne dis pas que j'adore être sur scène, pouvoir chanter, danser, entendre le public qui chante mes chansons, c'est magique. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas circuler en ville sans garde du corps, toujours mitrailler par les journalistes et leurs appareils photos cherchant le moindre scandale. Et hier, je me suis « réveillée ». J'ai téléphoné à mon agent et demander une conférence de presse. Dans celle-ci, j'expliquais mes raisons et le coup fatal, ma carrière s'arrêtait aujourd'hui. Mon agent a failli faire une crise cardiaque, des fans se sont mises à pleurer mais je restais sur mes positions. La conversation, après cette conférence, avec mon agent fut franchement dure mais je lui ai fais la promesse que si je changeais d'avis, je reviendrai vers lui. Dans l'avion, je fus reconnu par de nombreuses personnes dont certaines se sont montrés agressive sur ma fin de carrière. Je ne les écoutais pas m'enfonçant dans mon siège en train de relire les lettres de mes amis et ma famille. Je n'avais prévenu personne de mon arrivée à part mes parents qui doivent me récupérer à l'aéroport. Je voulais leur faire une surprise. Ma mère était partis au lycée de la réserve pour m'inscrire même si l'année scolaire avait commencé et le proviseur accepta avec joie. Donc, pour expliquer vite fait, à Forks, il y a deux lycées, un public dans la ville même et un autre dans la réserve indienne, à la Push. Ma famille vivant dans la réserve et faisant partis de la lignée, je devais terminer mes études là-bas mais sachant que mes amis y sont cela ne me gène pas. J'avais hâte de retrouver Leah et Seth même si eux aussi avec beaucoup changé. Pendant de long mois l'année dernière, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles, les harcelant l'un et l'autre d'une bonne centaine de lettres et c'est là que j'avais appris qu'ils y avaient un énorme changement dans leur vie. Seth et Leah étaient devenus une sorte de loup-garou protégeant les hommes contre les vampires. Etant fan des légendes indiennes, je connaissais tout là-dessus mais je ne savais pas du tout que c'était réel. Leah m'expliqua qu'ils étaient plusieurs et qu'ils avaient un chef, le mâle alpha comme dans une meute de loup et que celui-ci lui avait donné son accord pour pouvoir me raconter tout ça. Tout cela, je m'en fichais royalement, je voulais les voir tout de suite. Après de longues heures, l'avion se posa enfin. Je descendis rapidement en essayant de ne pas bousculer les gens autour de moi et débarqua rapidement dans l'aéroport. Je m'arrêtais pour essayer de reconnaître mes parents quand tout à coup, un groupe de fille se mit à hurler en me montrant du doigt et là c'est maintenant que je regrettais de ne pas avoir gardé de garde du corps. Après avoir « gentiment » dégagé tout le monde, je vis mes parents dans un coin attendant que j'aille vers eux, je bondis dans les bras de mon père, il faut dire que cela presque un an que je ne les avais pas vu. Celui-ci me souleva du sol en rigolant comme avant. Ma mère, des larmes aux yeux, m'étreignis tendrement.

_- Comment ça va petit monstre ? Me dit mon père._

_- Ca va beaucoup mieux maintenant, dis-je._

Nous allâmes récupérer mes valises.

_- Combien tu en as ? Demanda ma mère._

_- Oh ! Pas beaucoup, juste quatre, murmurais-je le dernier mot._

Mon père souffla en murmurant « Ces femmes »… Bon, il faut dire que j'avais beaucoup d'affaires mais je suis une fille… J'aidais mon père à porter mes valises et nous nous dirigeons vers l'aéroport. Je fus ravi de voir que mes parents ont pu s'acheter le pick-up de leurs rêves. Il faut dire qu'avec tous les concerts j'avais mis pas mal d'argent de côté et j'en envoyais chaque mois à mes parents. Certes, mes parents en avaient pas besoin mais ils pouvaient prendre un billet pour venir me voir ou autre. Dans la voiture, nous discutâmes de tout et n'importe quoi, mon père fut soulagé de m'avoir à nouveau à l'œil. Un silence s'installa une fois que nous arrivons à Forks, je reconnus toute la ville dans laquelle j'avais grandi, les magasins même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux, la mairie, la librairie, c'était un retour aux sources. Une dizaine de minutes après, nous arrivons à la réserve, je fus submergé par tous mes souvenirs d'enfance. Je fus sortis de mes pensées quand j'arrivais devant mon ancien chez moi. Je sortis de la voiture et resta planté devant la maison. Rien n'avait changé, c'est une belle maison sur deux étages avec son immense jardin donnant directement sur la forêt.

_- Ca t'avait manqué ? Me demanda ma mère._

_- Tu n'as même pas idée, répondis-je._

Mes parents me firent le plus beau des sourires. Je pris mes valises et m'avançais devant ma nouvelle vie. Arrivée sur le perron, ma mère ouvrit la porte, rien de spécial avait changé, le salon toujours accueillant avait maintenant un peu plus d'appareils modernes, la cuisine américaine avait aussi changée.

_- Tu te rappelles quand même où est ta chambre ? Se moqua mon père._

Je lui souris, grimpa les marches rapidement et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Ma mère l'avait totalement repeinte en mettant les disques d'ors que j'avais obtenus, des articles de journaux, et surtout sur tout un pan de murs, les photos de mes amis. Je les observai attentivement, Leah me souriant de toutes ces dents, Seth boudant, me prenant dans ses bras. Tous les trois couverts de boue après une après-midi à jouer dehors. C'était parfait.

_- Ca te plaît ? Demanda ma mère inquiète._

_- Oh oui, c'est magnifique, lui dis-je en lui sautant dans les bras._

_Elle me fit son sourire le plus chaleureux._

_- On te laisse ranger tes affaires et descends nous rejoindre pour le dîner, nous devons un peu discuter, je pense, me dit-elle en fermant la porte._

Je regardais l'heure, il était maintenant 6h de l'après-midi. Je rangeai soigneusement mes vêtements, partis prendre une douche tout en me changeant. Je descendis les marches et retrouva mon père affalé devant la télévision comme à son habitude et ma mère aux fourneaux. Mon père me vit, éteignis la télévision et s'installa aux comptoirs de la cuisine avec moi.

_- Je t'ai fais ton plat préféré, enfin si ça l'est toujours, dit ma mère._

_- Oh oui, je suis toujours fan de tes escalopes à la crème, dis-je avec sourire. Bon, je vais mettre les pieds dans le plat directement et vous expliquer la raison de mon retour. Comme vous le savez, ma vie ici me manquait terriblement, et même si le fait d'être une chanteuse pouvait être géniale, je me suis réveillée hier matin en ayant plus cette flamme qui pouvait me permettre de continuer. J'y pensais depuis maintenant un moment, et j'ai fais mon choix. Je sais que ça peut paraître précipité mais j'ai vécu une expérience formidable et je veux retrouver mon ancienne vie._

_- Donc tu veux reprendre les cours ici ? Demanda mon père._

_- Oui, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire comme métier mais je vais faire ma terminale et j'aviserai._

_- De toute façon, on ne peut pas te dire que tu nous as déçu sachant que nous sommes ravis que tu reviennes à la maison, comme ça ton père pourra t'avoir à l'œil et cela lui a beaucoup manqué, dit ma mère._

_Je pris la main de mon père, il est vrai qu'il est très protecteur mais avoir sa fille à l'autre bout de la_ Terre ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_- Bon maintenant, on mange vite fait et tu pourras te sauver, dit ma mère._

_- Ah non, pas déjà ? Répliqua mon père._

_- Tu as ta fille sous ton toit maintenant, alors souris et je suis sûre qu'elle va être ravis de partir, expliqua ma mère._

_- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je._

_- Les choses ont un peu évolués, et tous les soirs à 20h, Leah et Seth retrouve leurs amis en faisant un feu de camps sur la plage, donc je suppose que tu vas y aller._

Mon visage se décomposa pour laisser place à un sourire, je vais enfin les revoir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 19h30.

_- Allez vite, on mange, m'écriais-je._

Mes parents ricanèrent et je mangeais rapidement. Après avoir débarrassés, je montais rapidement récupérer une veste en cuir ¾ qui allait parfaitement avec ma tenue, il faut dire que j'avais enfin appris à m'habiller, un jean taille basse, un t-shirt rouge, et ma veste par-dessus. Mon père me regarda avec son air de protecteur et ma mère me vit un large sourire. Je les embrassais et me dirigea vers la sortie.

_- Tu n'as qu'à prendre le pick-up, dit mon père._

_- Non, c'est bon, je vais marcher, cela va me faire du bien, dis-je._


	2. Chapter 2

Je sortis et commença à me diriger vers la plage. Je sortis mon téléphone portable et envoya des messages à Seth.

_Moi : Salut petit frère, comment vas-tu ?_

_Seth : Coucou toi, je vais très bien et toi ?_

_Moi : Je vais bien merci, que fais-tu de beau ?_

_Seth : Rien de spécial, on est avec la meute sur la plage, on discute de tout et de rien. Ma sœur te passe le bonjour et te rappelle qu'elle a aussi un téléphone._

_Moi : Je la reconnais bien là, je vais lui faire un gros bisou pour me faire pardonner._

_Seth : Comment ça ?_

Je ne répondis pas à ce dernier message et trouva l'endroit où ils étaient établis. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes et de loin, je reconnais Leah, elle était la seule fille de la meute. Seth me renvoya un message.

_Seth : Que veut-tu dire ?_

_Moi : Retourne-toi…_

Je le vis se lever et regarder autour de lui quand son regard s'arrêta sur moi. Ses amis le regardèrent bizarrement et tournèrent leurs regards dans ma direction. Leah écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant pas bouger. Devant ce manque de réaction, je réalisai peut-être l'erreur que je m'étais faite et commençait à regretter d'être revenus. Je me suis pas posé longtemps la question quand deux bras musclés me prirent par la taille en me soulevant du sol.

_- J'y crois pas ! Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Je serais venu te chercher, espèce d'idiote ! Cria Seth._

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me serra fort dans ses bras manquant de m'étouffer.

_- Heu petit frère, je dois respirer je te rappelle ! Dis-je en toussant._

_- Pardon, mais c'est l'émotion, répliqua-t-il. Et puis…_

Il fut coupé par une main sur son épaule, le mettant à terre et je sentis une nouvelle bras deux bras m'enlaçant. Rien qu'avec le parfum, je reconnus Leah, je la serrais fort dans mes bras, c'est fou ce qu'elle m'avait manqué. Nous nous séparâmes.

_- Tu es magnifique, me dit-elle._

_- Je te dirais bien la même chose mais je te fais remarque que je ne suis pas un gros chat et que je ne vois pas la nuit, répliquai-je._

_- Oups, pardon, gloussa-t-elle. Viens._

On s'approcha où j'ai pu enfin la détailler, elle avait les cheveux courts noirs, de larges épaules, un tatouage sur l'épaule gauche. Elle était magnifique. Je lui souris et Seth revient vers moi, et là je vus scotchée. J'avais bien ressenti qu'il était grand mais pas à ce point-là. Il devait faire 1m80 et il était torse nu et là on voyait bien dessiné les plaquettes de chocolats. Il avait toujours ce sourire rieur et les yeux pleins de malice.

_- Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord, répliquai-je. Qui t'a permis d'être plus grand que moi ?_

_- Ah ça, c'est la nature sœurette, ria-t-il._

Je soufflai d'exaspération. Leah m'a dit que les hommes changeaient énormément pendant la mutation mais je pensais à ce point là.

_- Alors raconte, pourquoi tu es revenu ? C'est pour longtemps ? Tu repars quand ? Débita Seth._

_- Laisse-la respirer, un peu. Me défendit Leah. Alors répond ?_

Je lui souris.

_- Je ne repars pas, je reste ici, dis-je._

_- Quoi ? Explosèrent-ils._

_- Et oui, il va falloir me supporter maintenant, dis-je en riant de leur attitude._

_- Attends, tu ne plaisantes pas, j'espère, dit Leah._

Je lui dis non, Seth se jeta sur moi et nous basculons en arrière devant les pieds de leurs amis. Je fus écrasé par son corps mais il ne se releva pas pour autant m'embrassant partout sur le visage.

_- Rah mais couché le chien, tu vas te détendre, sinon je suis toujours capable de te mettre une fessée cul nul, le grondais-je._

Ses amis et Leah se mirent à rigoler alors qu'il me regardait les yeux choqués. Il se releva et m'aida à me relever comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'une plume. Leah s'assit et je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. Seth me prit la main et m'assit sur un tronc d'arbre.

_- Alors ma chérie, je te présente Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Jacob et Sam. Les gars, voici Laëtitia, notre ancienne voisine, dit Seth._

Ils me sourirent tous et je leur fis un sourire timide.

_- Je t'ai déjà vu en quelques parts, dit Paul._

_- Eh ben en faite, commençais-je._

_- Elle était chez nous jusqu'à ses 11 ans, et elle est partie faire carrière, me coupa Leah._

Ils me regardèrent étonnés.

_- Et quelle carrière ? Me demanda Embry._

_- Dans la chanson, dis-je. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si, je n'aimais pas qu'on parle de moi, mais montrez-moi votre autre apparence._

Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared et Jacob me regardaient stupéfait et regardèrent Leah de façon coupable. Je pense que je viens de dire une boulette.

_- Oulà, je vous arrête de suite, Sam m'a donné sa permission, se défendit Leah._

Le fameux Sam confirma d'un hochement de tête, Seth se leva et se changea en loup. Encore heureux que j'étais assise sinon je pense que je serais tombé. Il devait mesurer plus d'un 2m de haut, il avait le pelage d'un blanc sable magnifique. Je me levais et m'approchais timidement. Je lui caressais le poil et il jappa de plaisir. Je me reculai et il se transforma de nouveau en homme. Je lui souris en disant :

_- Moi qui pensais que je pourrais te faire empailler pour que tu sois un gros doudou._

Tout le monde s'éclatèrent de rire. On se rassit et je lançais :

_- Bon de quoi vous parlez avant que j'arrive._

_- On discutait des rapports que nous devons avoir avec les autres, m'expliqua Leah._

_- C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je._

_- Et bien, est-ce que nous pouvons sortir avec des gens normaux, est-ce que nous pouvons sortir_ _entre loups, et tout, rajouta Seth._

Je hochai la tête et Sam prit la parole.

_- Je pense que nous sommes comme tout le monde sauf que nous avons l'imprégnation._

J'haussais un sourcil que remarqua Leah.

_- L'imprégnation est typique des loups, c'est comme un coup de foudre, dès que nous sommes imprégnés, l'animal et l'humain ne peut pas vivre sans la personne concernée, elle sera protégée, et le loup préféra faire passer ses désirs avant les siens._

_- Et tu l'es toi ? Demandais-je._

Elle balbutia que « non » mais elle rougit. Je fronçais les sourcils et je la vis sortir son téléphone, écrire un message et me le fit lire.

_Pour dire vrai, je suis amoureuse de Sam et je suis déjà imprégnée._

Je pris son téléphone et écrit :

_Et lui ?_

_Il n'en sait rien encore._

Je le souris et notre conversation fut arrêter par Seth.

_- Bon c'est fini les cachotteries._

_- Pfff, jaloux, déclara Leah._

_- Et vous, quelqu'un est déjà imprégnée ? Demandais-je à la meute._

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers moi, Seth, Sam, Paul, Embry, Quill et Jared me firent un « non » de la tête sauf Jacob.

_- Jacob ? Demandais-je._


	3. Chapter 3

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers moi et je fus noyés dans ses yeux noirs, une chaleur m'enveloppa et je frissonnais. Il était magnifique, je pus ressentir toutes ses émotions, de la joie, de la peur, du bonheur. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, il avait l'air aussi perdu que moi. Toute l'assemblée nous regardèrent à tour de rôle et Jacob se leva rapidement sans pour autant arrêter notre échange. Tout mon corps tremblait. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Leah me serra la main et je me levais aussi faisant face à Jacob. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, je commençais à avoir des bouffés de chaleur. J'avais une respiration haletante et je réussis à rompre le contact. Jacob baissa la tête. Tous les autres se leva, et je commençais à reculer. Seth m'attrapa la main pour me réconforter.

_- C'est rien tout va bien, me dit-il._

_- Mais quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Il vient de s'imprégner de toi. Me dit-il._

J'ouvris les yeux choqués. Je reculais toujours. J'avais chaud. Tout le monde me regardait pour voir ma réaction. Je regardais Leah avec des yeux de peur.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, calme-toi. Me dit-elle._

Je la regardais avec les yeux ébahis. J'enlevais ma veste et la fis tomber par terre sous le regard des autres.

_- Fais ce que tu fais d'habitude, me dit Leah._

Elle avait raison, ce qui me calmait d'habitude, c'était de pousser la chansonnette. Je m'exécutais, tout en me tournant vers la mer.

**Je n'ai aucune envie de dire****  
><strong>**Ce que je ne pense pas****  
><strong>**Aucune envie de fuir****  
><strong>**Ce que je ne vois pas****  
><strong>**Dis-moi si on ne devrait pas tous être comme ça****  
><strong>**Suis moi (suis moi) je t'emmène là où le fou est roi******

**Dans ce grand cirque la comédie ne me changera pas****  
><strong>**Je n'ai jamais eu peur de devoir tourner le dos****  
><strong>**Et dans ce bal des masques, les clowns ne m'impressionnent pas****  
><strong>**Je peux jouer s'il le faut...******

**Je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi****  
><strong>**Oh dans tout mes états****  
><strong>**Quoi qu'on en dise****  
><strong>**Je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi****  
><strong>**Oh dans tout mes états****  
><strong>**Quoiqu'on en dise****  
><strong>**Je suis moi******

**Plus comme elle, moins comme celle-ci****  
><strong>**Au paradis des références t'es plutôt sexy****  
><strong>**Le rôle te va à merveille****  
><strong>**Enfile ton costume****  
><strong>**Sois simplement belle****  
><strong>**Souris, assure******

**Dans ce grand cirque, la comédie ne me changera pas****  
><strong>**Je n'ai jamais eu peur de devoir tourner le dos****  
><strong>**Et dans ce bal des masques, les clowns ne m'impressionnent pas****  
><strong>**Je peux jouer s'il le faut...******

**Je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi****  
><strong>**Oh dans tout mes états****  
><strong>**Quoiqu'on en dise****  
><strong>**Je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi****  
><strong>**Oh dans tout mes états****  
><strong>**Quoiqu'on en dise****  
><strong>**Je suis moi****  
><strong>

J'étais face à la mer, je retirais grossièrement mes chaussures et rentra dans l'eau, elle était froide mais j'avais bien besoin de ça. Je continuais à chanter en me calmant.

**I am me****  
><strong>**I am me****  
><strong>**Oh dans tout mes états****  
><strong>**Quoiqu'on en dise****  
><strong>**Je suis moi****  
><strong>**I am me****  
><strong>**I am me****  
><strong>**Oh dans tout mes états****  
><strong>**Quoiqu'on en dise******

**Je suis moi, je suis moi, je suis moi****  
><strong>**Dans tout mes états****  
><strong>**Quoiqu'on en dise****  
><strong>**Je suis moi, je suis moi, je suis moi****  
><strong>**Dans tout mes états****  
><strong>**Quoiqu'on en dise****  
><strong>**Je suis moi******

**Je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi****  
><strong>**Oh dans tout mes états****  
><strong>**Quoiqu'on en dise****  
><strong>**Je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi****  
><strong>**Oh dans tout mes états****  
><strong>**Quoiqu'on en dise******

**Je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi (I am me), je suis moi****  
><strong>**Oh dans tout mes états****  
><strong>**Quoiqu'on en dise je suis moi...**

Après m'avoir calmée, je me sentais de trop dans cette soirée. Je sortis de l'eau, je remis rapidement mes chaussures et remarquais que j'étais trempée. Je ne sentais même pas le froid toujours sous le choc. Je me rapprochais d'eux et ils étaient toujours debout attendant ma réaction. J'attrapais ma veste que Seth attrapa lui aussi de son côté.

_- Que fais-tu ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Je ne sais pas, je suis mal à l'aise, je préfère rentrer, dis-je en baissant les yeux._

_- Je t'ai connu plus courageuse que ça, grande sœur, reste, il faut qu'on en parle, me dit-il avec ses yeux de chiots._

_- Rah, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister avec ces yeux, bon sang… Dis-je en soupirant et en me rasseyant._

Un silence pesant se mit en place, je me rapprochais de plus en plus du feu, le froid commençait à se faire ressentir. Je levai discrètement les yeux vers Jacob, il avait la tête entre les mains et se leva rapidement.

_- Excusez-moi mais je vais y aller, dit-il._

Sam le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, Jacob se retourna et commença à partir. Je me suis soudain sentis énervée et me levai furieuse.

_- Alors là, si tu crois que ça va se passer comme ça. Criais-je._

Il se retourna vers moi, surpris.

_- Je te préviens, je ne te connais pas et tu m'as fait un truc, et tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas d'explications claires nettes et précises, donc maintenant tu vas t'asseoir, et m'expliquer ce qui va se passer maintenant. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des loupiots avec une force surhumaine que je n'hésiterais pas à te botter le cul même si je dois finir à l'hôpital, me suis-je bien fait comprendre._

Il eut un sourire et repartit s'asseoir. Je me retournai et vis Seth ainsi que Leah sourire.

_- Depuis quand tu es aussi grande gueule ? Me demanda Leah. Où est la petite fille qui n'a jamais levé la voie ?_

_- Essaye de survivre 7 ans en France avec toutes une bandes de mecs qui te saute dessus dès que tu sors de chez toi, et tu verra, c'est facile ensuite, dis-je._

Je venais juste de m'apercevoir que je venais de leur faire une scène alors que je ne le connaissais même pas et je me sentis honteuse.

_- Oh pardon, excusez-moi, c'est le stress, ça me fait péter un câble._

Je me retournais vers Jacob :

_- Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas dû t'emporter contre toi, dis-je toute penaude._

_- C'est rien allez viens t'asseoir, dit-il en tapotant sur le tronc à côté de lui._

Je m'exécutais et tout le monde se rassit. Je regardais la distance qu'il y avait entre Jacob et moi et me dit que j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle ne soit pas aussi grande. Me surprenant à avoir cette réflexion, je me mis à rougir ce qui n'échappa pas à Leah qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

_- Toi, tu te tais sinon ma langue pourrait rapidement se délier, dis-je avec un sourire narquois._

_- Tu n'oserais pas ? Dit-elle les yeux ébahis._

_- Mais si, ose voyons, répliqua Seth. On est entre amis, on peut tout se dire._

Seth sera certainement d'apprendre quelque chose sur sa sœur.

_- De toute façon, je n'ai rien à dire, juste peut-être à te faire lire certaines lettres, répondis à Seth._

Il faut dire que Leah m'avait beaucoup de Sam sur ces lettres.

_- Je viendrais avec plaisir, dit Seth en regardant Jacob._

Je me retournai vers lui, et je le vis tuer Seth du regard en serrant les poings. Jaloux le Jacob en plus. Et bien ça promet. Je me retournai vers Sam.

_- Alors chef, je t'écoute._

Il se mit à rire face à ce surnom.

_- Et bien, il y a pas grand-chose à dire, en dix minutes, tu viens de te faire un ange gardien qui veillerait sur toi. Après si votre relation devrait grandir, c'est à vous de voir, expliqua-t-il._

_- J'ai bien fais de congédier mes gardes du corps alors, dis-je en rigolant._

Jacob me fit un grand sourire, je commençais à avoir très froid et laissa un frisson me parcourir le corps. Jacob fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il se plaça derrière moi et m'encercla avec ses bras. C'est vrai que je me sentais à l'aise et surtout réconforté. Je lui souris, sourire qu'il me rendit. Je venais de lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas.

_- Et chef, dis-moi c'est arrivé que des loups s'imprègne entre eux ? Demandais-je._

_- Je ne sais pas, mais cela a dû arriver, dit-il étonné de la question._

_- Hum, hum, répondis-je. Et l'imprégnation peut se faire plus tard ?_

_- Euh, je pense, pourquoi ces questions ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Oh, comme ça, dis-je._

Leah était devenu rouge tomate, je lui souris discrètement et elle me fusilla du regard. Seth n'échappa pas cet échange et se mit à pouffer. Il allait tout balancer cet idiot. Il commençait à ouvrir la bouche et avec une rapidité que je ne connaissais pas, je lui sautais dessus le faisant basculer dans le sable. Il était mort de rire et essayait de parler. Je lui mis ma main sur sa bouche, mais il avait de la force ce loupiot. Il arriva rapidement à se dégager et me mit sur son épaule comme un sac de patate.

_- Donc ce que je voulais dire… Commença-t-il._

_- Je te préviens, espèce de sal gosse, que si tu l'ouvre, je raconte tout ce que je sais sur toi, surtout à propos de cette jeune fille. Le coupais-je._

Il me reposa à terre, et je compris que j'avais trouvé son point faible. Il m'en avait aussi parlé dans ces lettres.

_- Et bien oui, ne crois pas que j'ai oublié cette jeune fille, Seth, alors si tu balances quoi que ce soit, je te préviens que je vais le tour de la ville, et je lui relève tout, lui répliquai-je._

_- Bon sang, je savais qu'il ne fallait que je t'en parle, si j'avais su que tu rentrais… Dit-il en baissant la tête._

Je lui souris.

_- T'inquiète, je ne lui dirais rien, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, alors si bien sûr, tu fais quelque chose qui me fâche, je pense que malheureusement, je risque de dire son nom à ta sœur, par exemple, dis-je ._

Il me serra dans ses bras.

_- Tu m'as manqué princesse, me dit-il._

_- Toi aussi, beau gosse, répondis-je._

_- Beau gosse ? Demanda Leah. C'est toujours le même mioche, tu sais._

Je roulais les yeux. Ils n'ont toujours pas arrêter de se chamailler ceux-là. J'émis un bâillement.

_- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais j'ai 8h d'avion dans les pieds, et je suis crevée. Je vais vous laisser, dis-je._

Je récupérais ma veste et l'enfilai. Je m'approcha de Sam pour lui faire la bise mais celui-ci me serra dans ses bras ainsi que Paul, Quill, Embry et Jared.

_- On va te raccompagner, dit Leah._

_- Non, c'est bon, je suis venu seule, je vais pouvoir rentrer seule, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se voit demain, lui dis-je._

Elle me serra dans ses bras et je m'approchais de Seth.

_- Tu promets que tu reprends pas l'avion pour repartir ? Me demanda-t-il comme un garçon de 5 ans._

_- Non, je reste pour te surveiller, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras._

Je m'approchais de Jacob pour lui dire au revoir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, le serrer dans mes bras, lui faire la bise ou tout simplement l'embrasser. Il faut dire que depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, j'étais attirée mais très attirée tel un aimant, je m'approchais et il se retourna vers sa place.

Sympa le vent, pensais-je.

Mais je m'étais trompé, il enfila sa veste et dit :

_- Je te raccompagne, dit-il._

_- Non, c'est bon, vous n'avez pas fini votre soirée et je sais très bien me débrouiller, répliquais-je._

_- Je te raccompagne, me redit-il._

Il me défiait du regard.

_- J'insiste, reste, lui dis-je._

_- Et moi, j'insiste, mais dans l'autre sens, me répliqua-t-il._

_- Ce que tu es tétu._

Nous avons dit cette phrase en même temps, ce qui nous arracha un éclat de rire.


	4. Chapter 4

Je finis par céder et il me raccompagna chez moi. Il me posait des questions sur ma vie auxquelles j'avais plaisir à répondre. Arrivés chez moi, je lui laissai mon numéro de portable, l'embrassa sur la joue et me détourna pour monter sur le perron. Il me retint le bras et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

_- Excuse-moi, me dit-il._

_- Pour ? Demandais-je._

_- Ca, me dit-il._

Et sans que je puisse comprendre, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je répondis à ce baiser tendrement. Ce fut le meilleur que j'avais eu. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, une question se forma dans ma tête. Sans cette imprégnation, serait-il pareil ? Je stoppai le baisser rapidement, il fut surpris et je baissai la tête. Il me releva le menton et une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je le regardais essayant de lire la réponse dans ses yeux. En ayant vu ma larme, il fut bouleversé, il essuya avec son pouce. Je le repoussai et rentra rapidement chez moi en montant rapidement les marches. Je m'affalai sur le lit en regardant le plafond. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, j'avais reçu un message, c'était Jacob.

_Lui : Dis moi ce que tu as._

_Moi : Rien._

_Lui : Arrête, tu me mens, stp._

Je ne lui répondis pas et mon téléphone se remit à sonner.

_Lui : Ouvre moi ta fenêtre._

Je ne comprenais pas, ma chambre était au deuxième étage, il ne pouvait pas quand même sauter jusque là. Je regardais derrière les rideaux et ne vit personne. Je me mis à l'ouvrir et retourna me rallonger sur le lit. Le temps que je m'allonge, il était déjà entré dans ma chambre. J'étais stupéfaite. Leah m'avait beaucoup parlé de la force qu'ils avaient mais je pensais pas que c'était jusque là.

_- Explique moi stp, me dit-il suppliant._

Je le regardais et il se mit à genoux devant moi. En prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui avouai tout.

_- Eh bien, je me suis demandé s'il n'y avait pas eu cette imprégnation, si tu étais comme ça avec moi, lui dis-je en baissant les yeux._

Il me força à le regarder et me dit :

_- Ecoute, je sais que c'est très tôt, moi aussi cela me fait peur, je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime, c'est trop tôt, mais je suis attiré par toi, et je peux te dire que même sans ce qui s'est passé, je le serais aussi et sûrement tout aussi fort. Tu es magnifique, Leah et Seth, ne faisaient que parler de toi et je te connaissais déjà bien avant de te rencontrer. Stp crois-moi. Me dit-il suppliant._

Je vis des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et je compris qu'il était sincère. Je l'enlaçai de toutes mes forces, c'était plaisant de savoir que je comptais réellement pour quelqu'un. Je commençais à m'endormir dans ses bras et il m'allongea sur mon lit. Il m'embrassa sur le front.

_- Bonne nuit, dit-il en allant vers la fenêtre._

_- Attends, dis-je._

Il se retourna et je me collais contre le mur.

_- Tu pourrais rester cette nuit, juste pour dormir, lui dis-je en souriant._

Il avait l'air de peser le pour et le contre, et il me sourie tout en s'approchant de moi. Je me levai et partis dans la salle de bain me mettre en pyjama. Quand je revins, il était toujours debout en train de regarder ce que j'avais sur mes murs. Il était en train de contempler les récompenses que j'avais reçu. Il se retourna quand je fermais la porte de la chambre, j'étais vêtue d'un t-shirt beaucoup trop ample pour moi et d'une simple culotte. Il me dévora des yeux et je rougis face à son regard.

_- Eh bien, dis-moi tu as eu beaucoup de récompenses… Me dit-il._

_- Euh oui, mais c'est du passé maintenant, dis-je._

_- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Si, mais pour le moment, je suis épuisé. Confiai-je._

Il me sourit et je partis m'allonger sur le lit. Je le sentais mal à l'aise et je m'écartais du lit en lui faisant de la place. Je le vis me rejoindre mais j'ajoutais.

_- Mets toi à l'aise si tu veux, ça me gène pas._

Il se retourna pour enlever ses chaussures, et son t-shirt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler entièrement, il avait un visage d'ange, des cheveux en bataille qui lui donnait un air de rebelle. Il avait un torse à coupé le souffle, des plaquettes de chocolat était extrêmement bien dessinés. Il avait de magnifiques hanches et des jambes parfaitement musclés. Je me rendais compte qu'il était en caleçon, mon dieu qu'il était beau. Il remarqua que je le dévorais du regard et il sourit face à cela. Il s'allongea près de moi et leva son bras pour que je puisse poser sa tête sur son épaule. Je me mis à sourire inconsciemment contre son torse. Il le remarqua et me déposa un baiser sur son front. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aime, lui laisser l'occasion de me dévorer entièrement. Je levai légèrement la tête et je plongeai dans ses yeux.

_- Tout va bien ? Me dit-il._

Je souris de gêne et me confia.

_- Dis-moi est-ce que l'imprégnation change quelque chose en moi ?_

_- Non, je ne pense pas, en moi totalement par contre. Mais mon esprit reste clair et mon envie aussi,_ _me répondit-il. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?_

_- Eh bien, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ne te moque pas de moi._

Devant son air sérieux, je lui dis tout.

_- Eh bien, j'ai des envies folles d'être avec toi, de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'embrasser aussi…_

_- Je ne veux pas de brusquer, tu a fais une longue route et je ne veux pas aller trop vite._

Je le regardai tremblante, il a du croire que j'avais froid parce qu'il se rapprocha de moi en me serrant de plus en plus près de lui. Sans réfléchir, je me mis sur lui et commença à l'embrasser. Le baiser fut doux, tendre, pleine de passion. Je le sentais se raidir mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Un feu brûlant à l'intérieur de moi me consumait de plus en plus. Notre baiser devient beaucoup plus sauvage, je ressentis le désir de Jacob surtout à son caleçon. Quand tout à coup, il me repoussa rapidement me faisant limite tomber du lit mais il me rattrapa à la dernière minute. Je fus choquée par cette attitude et je me suis dis que ça devait être ma faute. Je le vis le souffle haletant autant que moi, les lèvres gonflées. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement mais il n'allait pas tarder à m'expliquer.

_- Ecoute, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas aller jusque là avec toi, du moins pas maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop tôt._

J'étais stupéfaite. C'est une réaction de fille ça. En y réfléchissant, il avait totalement raison alors je me blottis contre son torse l'encerclant de mes bras. Il se redressa et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Une fois que j'ai fermé les yeux, je m'endormis immédiatement. Le lendemain matin, tout en restant les yeux fermés, j'essayais de réaliser ce qui s'était passé la journée précédente. Alors j'avais arrêté de faire une carrière internationale dans la musique, j'étais rentré chez mes parents qui furent ravis de m'accueillir, j'avais rejoints mes meilleurs amis, ces loups, et un de ces loups m'avait imprégné, je lui avais proposé de dormir avec moi et je lui avais sauté dessus. Hum grosse journée quoi. Je m'étirais et rencontrais quelque chose de chaud à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquais que c'était Jacob qui dormait paisiblement à côté de moi. Je souris en le regardant comme ça, on aurait dit un ange. Je regardais le réveil, il était 10h30, je remarquai que mon téléphone clignotait et l'attrapai sur la table de nuit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Jacob. Je vis dix appels manqués de Leah. Je la rappelais.

_- Salut ma belle, comment vas-tu ? lui dis-je en murmurant._

_- Ca va, pourquoi tu murmures ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_- Je ne suis pas seule, lui répondis-je._

_- Ah bon, tu me raconteras plus tard, il y a un problème à l'entrée de la réserve, une horde de journaliste fait le pied de grue depuis ce matin et demande à te voir. Le père de Jacob ne les a pas laissé rentrer mais il faut que tu y ailles le plus rapidement possible pour éviter une émeute, m'expliqua-t-elle._

_- Très bien, je me prépare et j'arrive, je te laisse, à tout à l'heure._

Je raccrochais et tentais de réveiller Jacob ce qui était apparemment peine perdu. Je m'installai sur lui et commença à l'embrasser délicatement. Il me rendit mon baiser. Comprenant qu'il était réveillé, je me levais et me préparais des affaires.

_- Ecoute, je dois y aller, dis-je._

_- Oh, ben très bien, je m'habille et je m'en vais, dit-il._

_- Attends, je ne veux pas te chasser, mais mon passé m'a rattrapé. Il y a toute une foule de_ _journaliste devant l'entrée de la réserve. Il faut que j'y aille._

_- Ah ben dis, ils n'ont pas mis longtemps._

_- Ca ne m'étonne même plus maintenant._

_- Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi alors._

_- Tu pourrais m'accompagner, d'après Leah, c'est ton père qui les empêche de rentrer dans la réserve, je voudrais le remercier._

_- Oh oui, bien sûr._

Je partis dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller rapidement et me prépara rapidement. Je retournai dans la chambre où Jacob m'attendait patiemment sur mon lit.

_- Tu viens ? Dis-je._

_- Et tes parents ? Me dit-il._

_- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ils embauchent très tôt tous les matins._

Nous descendîmes dans la cuisine et ouvrit tous les placards.

_- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Ben, vu le temps que j'ai passé ailleurs qu'ici, je ne sais même pas où est le café. Dis-je toute penaude._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, je te propose qu'on y aille et qu'on aille petit-déjeuner chez moi, après._

_- Ca risque de prendre longtemps._

_- Et bien on ira déjeuner alors._

Je lui répondis par un sourire, il était si mignon. Je pris mon sac à main et nous sortons de la maison. Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de la réserve.


	5. Chapter 5

Juste avant le virage où nous allons trouver tous les journalistes, je lui lâchai la main et continua à marcher. Il eut un moment de recul et une fois que j'ai pris le virage, je vis la horde de journaliste qui commença à me mitrailler de photos. Je m'approchai apercevant les habitants de la réserve qui me regardait comme une bête furieuse. J'allai directement en face des journalistes qui m'inondèrent de question.

_- Stop, écoute-moi, criais-je. Bien._

Une fois que j'ai pu retenir leur attention, je poursuivis.

_- J'ai vous ai prévenu lors de la conférence avant-hier en vous expliquant que je quittais ma carrière musicale._

_- Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ? Avez-vous un petit ami ici ?_

_- Ecoutez, depuis que j'ai débuté ma carrière, j'ai toujours su garder ma vie privée, mais pour tout vous dire, non je n'ai pas de petit ami et si je suis venu ici, c'est pour reprendre un contact avec ma famille donc maintenant je vous demanderais de ne plus venir m'interrompre._

_- Très bien, nous allons partir, me dit un journaliste._

En ni une ni deux, ils remontèrent dans leurs voitures, et repartirent. En me retournant, je vis les habitants retournaient à leurs occupations, Jacob qui était resté au niveau du virage, fit demi-tour, et partis en direction de la forêt. Je ne compris pas son attitude mais je fus sortis de mes pensées par un homme dans un fauteuil roulant.

_- Bonjour, je me nomme Billy Black, et je suis l'un des chefs de la réserve._

_- Bonjour, je suis…_

_- Tout va bien je sais qui tu es, me coupa-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui viens de se passer, certes c'est la première fois que cela arrive et je veillerais personnellement que cela ne se reproduise plus._

_- Je vous remercie._

Il sourit et rentra chez lui. Je me retournai en direction de Jacob et vit qu'il n'était plus là. Je pris mon téléphone et appelait Leah.

_- Salut ma belle, tu fais quoi ?_

_- Rien de spécial, j'allais chez Sam comme d'habitude._

_- Oh, très bien à plus tard._

_- Attends et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec Jacob ?_

_- Ben non, il est parti en fuyant vers la forêt._

_- Ah, bon rentre chez toi, je dis à Seth de passer te prendre._

_- Merci à tout à l'heure._

Je repartis chez moi et je vis Seth devant la porte. Je lui souris et il me serra dans ses bras.

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de dormir avec un loup ?_

_- Quoi ? Leah t'a raconté ?_

_- Non, mais il faut que tu saches que quand on se transforme en loup, on n'entend toutes les pensées des autres et il faut dire que Jacob nous a même montré de nombreuses images._

Je vus scandalisée.

_- Mais c'est affreusement gênant. Mais ça peut être gratifiant, tu sais quoi d'autre ?_

_- Il n'a jamais aussi bien dormi et apparemment il est déjà tombé amoureux de toi._

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

_- Mais, continua-t-il, après ta conversation avec les journalistes, il était un peu énervé._

_- Quoi, mais il n'a pas pu m'entendre je devais être à plus de 100m de lui._

_- Et les loups ont aussi une bonne ouïe._

_- Espèce de sale bête… Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me reproche, à moins que…_

Cela devait être sûrement quand j'ai dit que j'étais célibataire. Je demandais à Seth de m'attendre et montait récupérer certaines choses dans ma chambre que je fourrais dans un sac à dos. Je ressortis.

_- Dit Seth, c'est loin chez Sam ?_

_- Oui un peu._

_- Bien allons-y._

Je commençai à partir à pied lorsqu'il me rattrapa.

_- Si on y va à pied, y'en a bien pour une bonne demi-heure._

_- Et alors, je ne peux pas m'envoler, ou courir à grande vitesse moi._

_- Allez viens._

Il me fit entrer dans la forêt où il se transforma en loup. Il s'allongea devant moi en me faisant comprendre qu'il fallait que je monte sur son dos. Je m'y installai et m'accrochais à sa fourrure. J'étais totalement couché sur lui, j'avais l'impression d'être sur une moto seulement, ce n'était pas très confortable, j'ai osé levé ma tête et mon visage fut griffé par une branche. Je sentais le sang coulait et remarquait que Seth avait freiné son allure. Il s'arrêta et me laissa tranquillement descendre. Je portais ma main au visage et je grimaçai en voyant le sang coulait le long de ma main. Seth le remarqua et il se mit à paniquer.

_- Oh mon dieu, tu t'es fait mal, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'aurais dû réduire mon allure._

_- Non c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, une éraflure c'est rien, c'était génial. On pourra recommencer stp ? Lui demandais-je les yeux suppliants._

_- Bien sûr, mais arrête tu es blessée bon sang. Leah, amène la trousse de secours, vite._

Je vis deux secondes après, Leah arrivait en courant vers moi. Seth me fit asseoir et Leah commençait à me soigner.

_- Te voilà depuis hier, tu as imprégné un de nos frères et en plus tu te blesses, dit-elle. Tu n'as pas_ _changée._

_- Et oui, miss casse-cou le retour, répondit Seth en riant._

Leah me mit en pansement, et me dit de la suivre. Je rentrais dans la maison de Sam, c'était une maison immense comparé à chez mes parents. Le salon était immense où six canapés étaient installés. Je partis en direction de Leah qui était dans la cuisine.

_- Les garçons ne vont pas tarder, me dit-elle. Ils ont pris l'habitude de partir se défouler tous les matins. Café ? Me proposa-t-elle._

J'hochais la tête.

_- Et toi ? Tu n'y va pas ?_

_- Quand nous sommes loups, les autres peuvent entendre nos pensées et j'ai un peu de mal à tenir certaines pensées envers Sam._

_- Ah oui, je comprends, tu va lui dire quand ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien, j'essaye depuis longtemps mais je bloque et je change de sujet. Il faut dire que nous sommes jamais seuls tous les deux donc ça n'aide pas non plus._

_- Je peux t'arranger ça tu sais._

Elle me lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

_- Bon très bien, quand il rentre, tu sors et je te l'amène dehors ok, lui dis-je._

_- Quoi, aujourd'hui ?_

_- Ben quoi, tu ne va pas attendre 30 ans, imagine s'il s'imprègne de quelqu'un pendant ce temps._

_- Ah je n'avais pas penser à ça._

Elle réfléchit et me donna son feu vert. Elle me donna son café et je partis rejoindre Seth qui alluma la télévision. Je m'installai sur un canapé et Seth m'enlaça. Il changea de chaîne et ça tomba sur un de mes clips que j'avais réalisé. Je lui saisi la télécommande pour changer de chaîne.

_- Non arrête, tu es magnifique, répliqua-t-il._

Mes cris alertèrent Leah et je l'entendis discuter. Je me retournais ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle parlait sachant que j'étais dans la maison avec juste Seth et je vis toute la petite bande devant mes yeux. Je leur souris. Il était tous en train de regarder la télévision.

_- Seth, change de chaîne tout de suite._

Voyant que je n'y arriverai pas, je me mis dans mon coin en sirotant mon café. Quil, Paul, Embry et Jared s'affalèrent sur le canapé tandis que Jacob, Sam et Leah restèrent derrière nous. Bon sang, c'était mon dernier clip où mon agent voulait que je devienne un peu plus sexy, rien de vraiment dégradant mais la danse était un peu plus mouvementé et les habits un peu plus court sans pour autant être vulgaire. Une fois le clip fini, j'avais un peu peur des réflexions.

_- Dit beauté, quand est-ce que tu danses pour nous comme ça ? Me sortit Paul._

_- Hum, attend on est lundi, alors je dirais jamais._

Seth éclata de rire avec moi. Je tournais les yeux vers Leah, Jacob et Sam. Jacob me regardait d'un air méchant ce qui me fit froid dans le dos. Leah lui mit un coup de coude et elle me fit un clin d'œil en sortant dehors. Je compris qu'il fallait que je parle à Sam. J'ai voulu me lever mais Seth me fit rasseoir.

_- Mais laisse-moi me lever bon sang._

_- Non, je te tiens, je te lâche pas._

_- Mais tu m'énerve, dis-je en me débattant._

Il continua toujours de me tenir et je lâchai la bombe.

_- Bon soit tu me lâche, soit je t'emmène chez le vétérinaire quand tu as ta forme de loup, et je te fais castrer et tant pis pour la jeune demoiselle._

D'un coup, il me lâcha. Je souris toute fière et partis nettoyer ma tasse de café. Jacob me regardait faire et je lui murmurai d'attendre deux secondes. Je me dirigeai vers Sam qui était assis sur un canapé.

_- Sam, j'ai encore quelques questions à te poser stp._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Pas ici, dehors stp. Il y a trop de jeunes dans cette pièce, j'ai peur de les choquer._

Seth se mit à couiner et je lui tirais la langue. Sam me suivit dehors.

_- Bon de quoi veux-tu me parler ?_

_- Moi, ben rien, en fait. A tout à l'heure._

Je rentrais de nouveau dans la maison quand je vis Leah s'approcher de lui. Jacob me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui fis comprendre qu'il fallait que je lui parle. Il me fit un signe de tête et je le suivis jusqu'à l'étage. Il me fit rentrer dans une chambre, il y avait ses affaires partout éparpillés dans la pièce.

_- C'est ta chambre ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Eh bien, depuis que nous avons muté, nous sommes limite vivre ici, avec tous les problèmes de la mutation et puis sachant que nos parents sont au courant, ils ne disent rien._

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Le silence s'installa et il resta toujours à la même place. Je continuais à en avoir marre, je m'approchai de lui et l'enlaça. Il ne bougea pas, resta de marbre. Ca commençait à m'énerver.

_- Bon, où est le problème ?_

_- Y'a rien._

_- Menteur._

Il ne répondit pas. Je décidais de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

_- Est-ce que c'est à cause des journalistes ? Ou plutôt ce que j'ai répondu quand on m'a demandé si j'avais un petit ami ?_

Il ne dit rien mais je vis son visage se contracter et serrer les poings.

_- Alors voilà le problème._

Je me mis à souffler.

_- Ecoute, tu ne connais pas cette vie. Si j'avais dit que oui, j'ai un petit ami, on aurais une horde de_ _journaliste sur nos fesses sans arrêt…_

_- Ou c'est plutôt que tu as honte d'être vue avec moi. Me coupa-t-il._

Et là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

_- Ecoute-moi bien, ce qui s'est passée ce matin, ces personnes ne sont pas là pour raconter des choses gentilles sur moi, si j'ai dis ça ce n'était pas par honte, c'était pour préserver notre couple mais je vois que tu t'en moque royalement. Ces journalistes ne sont pas venus pour moi, ils sont venus voir la star et ce n'est pas cette fille que je désire que tu aimes. J'en ai bavé pendant 7 longues années avec ça, mon père a débarqué des centaines de fois pour me remonter les bretelles à cause des ragots. Regarde, j'ai amené tous les magasines qui racontent que je ne suis plus vierge depuis mes 12 ans, que je me drogue, me pique, que j'ai fugué de chez moi, que je me prostitue et j'en passe. Je connais cette vie mais toi non. Alors quand tu auras réfléchis, tu pourras revenir me voir._

Je sortis de la pièce, dévala les marches et me prépara à sortir. J'entendis Seth me courir après. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je tombais sur Leah embrassant à pleine bouche Sam. Je souris et partis en direction de la forêt. Je bousculai Seth et lui fit comprendre que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je courrais dans la forêt entendant Seth et Leah qui hurlait mon nom. Je m'arrêtais précipitamment arrivant sur une des falaises.


	6. Chapter 6

J'entendais toujours mes amis qui criait mais je ne les entendais plus. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus du gouffre. Non, je ne suis pas suicidaire, mais j'adore les sensations fortes. Il n'y avait pas de rochers dans l'eau et je me rappelais qu'à l'époque, on apercevait les grands le faire. Bon à 11 ans, j'en avais envie sauf que bon à cet âge-là on est pas totalement fou mais là, maintenant je suis sûr que ça me calmerait. J'enlevais mes habits pour finir en sous-vêtements, c'est comme si j'étais en maillot de bain. Je regardais une nouvelle fois le vide et des frissons me parcouraient le corps. Je m'éloignai un peu pour prendre un peu d'élan. J'entendais Jacob m'appeler, je pris de l'élan et sautais dans le vide. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me retrouvais dans l'eau. Elle était gelé, je fus tétanisé pendant quelques secondes quand je sentis deux bras me remontant à la surface. Une fois hors de l'eau, je vis que c'était Jacob. Je reprenais mon souffle.

_- Non mais tu es complètement folle ou quoi ? Tu veux te suicider ? Cria-t-il._

_- C'était génial, je veux recommencer._

_- Hors de question, tu es humaine, tu aurais pu te briser les os._

_- Rah arrête, je ne suis pas une chochotte et puis je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas mon père et tu n'a aucun ordre à me donner._

Je commençais à nager en direction de la plage où je vis tout le reste de la meute qui nous attendait. Je me fis arrêter par Jacob qui me serra dans ses bras.

_- Excuse-moi, mais je tiens tellement à toi que je suis fou quand je suis avec toi. T'entendre dire que tu étais célibataire m'a fait un mal horrible et te voir avec les autres membres de la meute, en te_ _laissant enlacer et même embrasser par Seth me fend le cœur._

Je fus touchée par sa déclaration.

_- Tu sais, j'ai tellement souffert à cause des ragots que je veux que cela_ _s'arrête. Et puis, pour ce qui est de la meute, je suis désolé, j'ai toujours été proche de Seth, c'est_ _comme un petit frère._

_- Oui je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il en me serrant encore plus fort contre lui._

Après notre étreinte, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage. Je remarquai Leah tenir la main à Sam, je lui fis un sourire éblouissant.

_- Désolé de vous avoir fait déplacer, dis-je._

Ils me sourirent mais n'ajoutèrent aucun commentaire. Ils reprirent tous une forme de loup et repartirent vers la maison de Sam. Je me dirigeais vers la forêt tranquillement.

_- Attends je vais te porter, tu me montes dessus ? Me dit-il._

Je le regardais, levant un sourcil.

_- Ben quoi ?_

_- Non rien._

Je ricanais doucement. Il se changea en loup, il était magnifique de couleur marron clair, beaucoup plus grand que Seth. Je montai délicatement sur son dos m'accrochant comme je l'avais sur Seth. Nous partîmes en direction de chez Sam en faisant un petit tour par la falaise pour récupérer mes affaires. Je m'allongeai sur Jacob, écoutant son cœur battre et sentis tous ses mouvements au fur et à mesure. Il ralentit la cadence et je relevais la tête en voyant que nous étions arrivé à destination. Je descendis tranquillement et il se transforma de nouveau. Il me tendit la main et nous rentrons dans la maison. Tous les loups étaient affalés sur le canapé, Jacob me serra dans ses bras et j'entendis son estomac grondait. Je me retournai et il me sourit.

_- Désolé, j'ai une faim de loup._

Et comme de par hasard, j'entendis l'estomac de tous les loups qui se mirent à grogner. Je regardais l'heure, il était même pas midi.

_- Dîtes, ça vous dirait que je vous fasse la dinette à midi ? Dis-je._

Leah se retourna vers moi.

_- Tu sais, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, on mange comme des fous depuis que nous sommes des loups._

_- Je prends le risque. Sam, tu permets ?_

Il me regarda étonné.

_- Que je fasse à manger dans ta cuisine, précisais-je._

_- Oh bien sûr, mais fais comme chez toi ici, tu n'as rien à demander._

Je le remerciai d'un regard et me mis dans la cuisine. J'ouvrais les placards et regardais dans le frigo ce que je pourrais leur mijoter. Je sentis Jacob derrière moi.

_- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Non, c'est bon merci._

_- T'es sûr ?_

_- Oui, à part quand j'étais en tournée, j'adorais me faire à manger donc bon je ne suis pas un chef mais je me débrouille._

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit rejoindre les autres. Je fermais la porte et posa les aliments que j'avais trouvé. Je me mis à cuisiner en chantonnant. Après une bonne heure, Leah vient me rejoindre. En ouvrant la porte, l'odeur dû se répandre dans toute la pièce parce que Seth et Jacob rentrèrent comme deux avions dans la cuisine. On aurait dû deux chiens réclamant leurs gamelles.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda Seth._

_- Tu verras, mets la table au lieu d'être dans mes pattes._

_- Oulà, quelle tigresse, je te plains Jacob, dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule._

Jacob et Seth prirent de quoi mettre la table et partirent dans le salon.

_- Alors ma belle, raconte-moi, dis-je à Leah._

_- Oh, c'est génial, il est tellement mignon, gentil, adorable, sexy…_

En disant cela, elle soupira d'extase.

_- Et puis, il embrasse trop bien, il m'a demandé de vivre ici avec lui, même si j'y habite déjà, mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte, dit-elle en souriant. Je lui ai avoué que je m'étais imprégné de lui et lui l'avait fais aussi avant moi._

_- Oh c'est trop mignon, dis-je en souriant._

_- Et toi, raconte, me dit-elle._

_- Ben écoute, je n'en sais rien, c'est extrêmement bizarre, je me suis complètement attiré par lui, j'ai besoin de le toucher, d'être près de lui, de l'embrasser alors que je le connais que depuis hier soir. Il a dormi avec moi cette nuit…_

_- Quoi ? Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? Hurla-t-elle._

_- Mais non, dormir c'est tout, répliquai-je._

Avec ses cris, les garçons rentrèrent dans la cuisine étonnés de nous voir à moitié affalés sur la table en train de discuter.

_- C'est une conversation privée, je vous ferai remarquer, dit Leah._

Les garçons soufflèrent et je dis enfin la phrase qu'ils les soulagèrent.

_- Allez, à table._

Tous les loups sortirent en courant et s'installèrent dans la salle à manger. Je leur portais les entrées et bizarrement, ils ne se jetèrent pas dessus. Je me suis dis que ça ne leur plaisait pas et commençait à faire la moue.

_- On attend que la maîtresse de maison s'installe pour commencer les plats, me dit Quill._

Je m'asseyais et là, ce fut le drame, les loups se jetèrent sur les plats avec une vitesse folle. Plus de la moitié des plats partirent en fumée, Leah me regardait et me tendit les plats.

_- Non merci, ça va, lui répondis-je._

_- Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, me dit Jacob compatissant._

Je lui souris et j'attendis, pas longtemps, qu'ils finissent l'entrée. Je ramenai les plats dans la cuisine, les faisant tremper dans l'évier et éteignis le four. J'emportais le rôti ainsi que les légumes. Je me mis à couper le rôti devant eux rapidement devant l'air étonné Seth.

_- Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi habile avec tes mains ?_

_- Il y a plein de choses sur moi que tu ne connais pas, loupiot._

Je leur servais chacun leur assiette et je pris seulement un peu de rôti.

_- C'est quoi Laëti, les légumes ? Demanda Leah._

_- Rien de spécial, pomme-de-terre, cèpes, crème fraîche._

_- Excellent, me dirent en chœur les loups._

Je commençai à couper ma viande et à en manger un peu. Une fois fini, Leah m'aida à débarrasser et nous nous commençons à faire la vaisselle.

_- Tu n'as rien mangé, me reprocha-t-elle._

_- Oh, c'est rien, tu sais, la vie d'artiste est assez rude, tous les matins, je devais me peser et ne pas_ _perdre ou prendre un gramme donc je me suis habituée avec le temps._

_- Faut que tu changes cette attitude, ce n'est pas bon de ne pas manger, me reprocha-t-elle._

Je baissa la tête et continua tranquillement de faire la vaisselle. Soudain, le four bipa.

_- Ah le dessert est prêt !_

_- Il y a un dessert, me demanda Leah._

Elle avait les yeux qui brillait. Ce n'était qu'un dessert.

_- Depuis que je traîne avec eux, c'est moi la plupart du temps qui m'occupe de leur petite vie donc ça_ _fait du bien d'être un peu aidée, me confia-t-elle._

Je lui souris franchement et l'envoya rejoindre les garçons. Je sortis mes muffins du four et posa tout dans un plat. Je leur apportais le plat sur la table du salon et monta rapidement dans la chambre où j'avais posé mon sac. Je me changeais pour mettre ma tenue de sport et redescendis. Jacob me regarda étonné :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Oh, et bien, depuis 5 ans, j'ai toujours pris l'habitude d'aller courir après le repas donc bon, je ne vais pas tout modifier maintenant, lui répondis-je en secouant les épaules._

_- Je t'accompagne, me dit-il._

Je roulai des yeux.

_- C'est bon, tu peux rester là, je ne vais pas faire le tour du monde._

_- Attends moi je te suis, déclara Seth._

Je me mis à rigoler en voyant la tête de Jacob.

_- Oui, si tu veux, en plus toi tu en as besoin, lui répliquais-je._

Il leva un sourcil d'étonnement. Jacob m'enlaça rapidement..

_- Fais vite, me dit-il._

_- Tu voulais dire quoi ? Me demanda Seth._

_- Juste que si la demoiselle voit tes potes, vu comment ils sont battis, elle risque de choisir un de tes amis._

Tout le monde s'éclata de rire et Seth devient tout rouge, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et partis en courant dehors suivis de près par Seth.


	7. Chapter 7

Il ne mit pas longtemps à me rattraper. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien et nous voilà revenu à la maison de Sam quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était le livreur qui m'amenait tous mes meubles quand soudain j'eu une idée. Je rentrais et partis m'installer sur la table du salon sans tenir compte des réflexions des garçons.

_- Sam, j'ai une idée à te proposer._

Ça y est, j'ai réussi à retenir leur attention.

_- Voilà, j'ai fait livrer tous les meubles que j'avais dans mon ancien appartement et vu que chez mes parents il y a déjà tout ce qu'il faut, je me demandais si ça te dirait que je te laisse toutes mes affaires._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ?_

_- Oh rien de spécial, des canapés, table basse, matériel de cuisine, table de salle à manger, des dvds, ordinateurs, télévisions, consoles…_

Les derniers mots choquèrent l'assemblée.

_- Ben quoi, j'ai fais une tournée mondiale, je vous rappelle._

Sam semblait réfléchir et fit une moue assez bizarre.

_- Non, attend ce n'est pas de la charité, c'est juste que je me sens bien avec vous, et je pense que je_ _vais passer beaucoup de temps ici donc je trouve normal d'apporter ma contribution, et puis vu ce_ _que j'ai, je ne pense pas que mes parents soient d'accord. Par contre, je veux juste garder ma_ _voiture…_

Leah semblait étonné.

_- Tu n'avais pas de chauffeur ?_

_- Heu, non, ma pauvre titine ne supportait pas de rester au garage toute la journée. Elle arrêtait pas de_ _m'appeler, dis-je penaude._

_- Ouais sauf quand tu te faisais arrêter par les flics à chaque fois, répliqua Seth._

_- Attends, c'est de la faute de leur société, ma voiture monte à 250km/h et tu peux rouler qu'à 130km/h chez eux, c'est un scandale._

_- Tu n'as jamais perdu ton permis ? Me demanda Paul._

_- Ben, à chaque fois, je…_

_- Elle charmait le policier et ça passait crème, termina Seth._

_- En gros, c'est ça, dis-je._

Sam commença alors à parler :

_- Bon, très bien, c'est comme tu veux, de toute façon, tu as ta propre chambre là-haut maintenant, donc tu es aussi chez toi. A moins que tu veux en partager une. A quel heure arrive tes meubles ?_

On entendit klaxonner devant la porte. Je fis un sourire timide.

_- Ben je dirais maintenant, répondis-je._

Je sortis et alla voir le livreur suivit de mes amis. Il commença gentiment à me draguer et sortit son téléphone.

_- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il._

Il s'approcha de moi et il prit une photo de tous les deux. Il me remercia et soudain deux autres camions débarquèrent devant la porte. Mes amis étaient étonnés, je leur souris. Les livreurs descendirent et furent choqués de me voir. Je roulais des yeux en voyant les trois autres garçons qui débarquèrent devant moi me faisant leur numéro. Je reculais suivis des livreurs et me colla contre Jacob. Celui-ci tout fier jeta un regard de défi aux livreurs.

_- Bon allez, c'est pas tout mais on a du boulot._

Deux livreurs ouvrirent leurs camions et ils commencèrent avec les garçons à décharger pour tout poser à l'entrée de la maison. Dix minutes plus tard, le dernier livreur ouvrit son camion laissant apparaître ma voiture. Je me précipitai sur elle, lui faisant un gros câlin.

_- Alors ma belle, je t'ai manqué, je suis sûre, lui dis-je, ça va tu n'as pas été trop malade, j'espère._

Le livreur mit ce qu'il fallait pour que je puisse la sortir du camion. Je mis le contact et ma titine se mit à ronronner, ce que ça m'avait manqué. Je la sortis délicatement. En descendant, j'ai pu entendre des cris de surprise. J'avais une lamborgini murcielago LP640, elle était unique dans le monde. Je descendis en lui ayant fait un petit câlin en rejoignant mes amis. Je remerciai les livreurs en leur laissant un pourboire.

_- Elle est magnifique cette voiture, je comprends que tu fasse la folle avec, me dit Paul._

_- Non, je ne faisais pas la folle, je conduis une voiture qui s'affole, dis-je._

Ils rigolèrent et nous décidâmes de commencer à retirer les meubles du salon, enfin plutôt les garçons enlevèrent les meubles et avec Leah, nous enlevons les papiers qui protégeaient les meubles. En 5 min, le salon était déblayé. Sam regarda ses nouveaux meubles à présent et fut stupéfait.

_- Ca a dû te coûter une fortune tout ça ! Me dit-il._

_- Ah non, après mon premier concert, j'ai tout acheté, dis-je un peu honteuse._

_- Et bien, j'aurais dû faire chanteur aussi, dit Seth._

Leah manquait de s'étouffer et nous rigolons tous de son attitude. Ils installèrent les quatre canapés en cuir, la table basse, la table de salle à manger, les appareils de cuisine mais n'osèrent pas toucher aux consoles, télévisions et ordinateurs.

_- Vous pensez quand même pas que je vais installer tous ses appareils toute seule._

_- Et bien, commença Sam. A toi de nous dire où nous installons tout le matériel._

Je fis ma tête d'étonné.

_- Ben oui, c'est quand même à toi donc nous sommes à tes ordres, rigola Seth._

_- Hum, j'aime assez l'idée, ricanais-je. Ben écoutez, combien de chambres as-tu chez toi Sam ?_

_- 6, une pour chacun de la meute._

_- Et bien vous avez qu'à prendre un ordinateur et une télévision chacun comme ça pas de jaloux,_ _répondis-je._

_- Et pour le salon ? Demanda Quill._

_- Ah, pas besoin de télévision. Vous verrez, allez mettre tout ce bazar dans vos chambre, dis-je_ _comme si j'étais leur mère._

Il restait deux immenses carton ainsi que les consoles devant la porte. Leah m'aida à ouvrir le premier carton où se trouvait le meuble TV et je lui ai demandé d'aller l'installer. Elle s'en occupa et je commençai à préparer le vidéoprojecteur. J'installai le support juste derrière le canapé en face du mur. Je demandai à Leah de mettre le crochet qui permet de tenir l'écran blanc. Je sortis l'écran du carton et le défit délicatement. Je terminai rapidement de brancher les consoles que j'avais. J'allumais la Wii et commençais une partie de danse avec Leah. A la fin de la partie, les garçons étaient tous derrière nous en train de se marrer. Pour me remercier, ils me firent un gros câlin et un gros bisou chacun. Les garçons étaient étonnés de leurs nouvelles « télévisions ». Seth se jeta rapidement sur les consoles :

_- Tu as quoi comme jeu ?_

_- Oh, ils sont dans le carton._

Jacob m'enlaça et je regardais Seth s'excitait comme un garçon de 5 ans.

_- Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu as tous les jeux qui existe, les jeux de voiture, de sport, de combat…_ _Bon sang, Jacob la laisse pas partir sinon je te la pique… Dit Paul avec un air sérieux._

_- Essaye, tu verras bien… Répliqua Jacob en grognant._

_- Hum, j'adore être traité comme un morceaux de viande._

_- En tout cas, encore merci Laëti, c'est génial tout ça, me dit Sam._

_- Ravi de vous faire plaisir…_

Je me collais un peu plus contre Jacob et me moquait de Seth qui essayait de danser sur la Wii avec Leah. Je remarquais que Sam dévorait des yeux Leah, je m'imaginais déjà la moment torride qu'ils allaient se passer. Je secouai la tête en sentant Jacob qui m'embrassait tendrement sur la nuque. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, je ne connaissais pas le numéro.

_- Allô ?_

_- Salut ma caille, c'est Alice, dis, je viens de tomber sur un magasine qui dit que tu es à Forks._

_- Ben oui, j'en ai eu un peu marre de tout ça, donc je suis rentrée chez moi._

_- Mais nous sommes à Forks aussi, nous avons une maison sur les hauteurs de l'autre côté de la réserve._

_- Ah oui, je vois où c'est…_

_- Tu viens nous voir ?_

_- Pourquoi toute la famille est là ?_

_- Ben oui._

_- Ah génial, je ne vais pas tarder, fait péter le champagne ma caille._

_- Super, à tout à l'heure._

Je commençais à sautiller comme une gamine.

_- Bon ne m'en voulez pas mais je dois filer._

_- Où tu vas ? Me demanda Leah._

_- Oh, je vais rejoindre des amis que j'ai rencontré en France, ils ont une maison sur les hauteurs de l'autre côté de la réserve, lui expliqua-t-elle en mettant une veste et en attrapant les clés de ma voiture._

_- Attends tu ne parles quand même pas des Cullen, j'espère ? Me dit Sam._

Je sentis un froid qui se mit dans la pièce qui était dû à mes amis.

_- Tu n'iras pas là-bas. Me dit Seth et Jacob en même temps._

_- Et je peux en connaître la raison ? Demandais-je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches._

_- Ce sont des vampires. Me crièrent-ils._

J'haussais les sourcils.

_- Ben oui, je sais, mais ils ne se nourrissent plus de sang humain depuis des siècles et ils sont tous adorables._

_- Adorables ? Ils ont tous commis des meurtres… Me dit Seth._

_- Et alors ? Maintenant c'est de l'histoire ancienne, et je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'on peut tous faire des erreurs dans notre jeunesse._

_- Et pourquoi tu veux y aller ? Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ? Me dit Jacob visiblement énervé._

_- Mais si, je suis bien avec vous, mais ce sont aussi des amis géniaux et je veux aller les voir._

_- Non, il en est hors de question._

Je levai les yeux.

_- Ecoute Jacob, si tu crois que tu vas me donner des ordres, tu plaisantes, je ne suis pas la femme à tout faire qui attend sagement que son bonhomme rentre à la maison et qui doit être soumise. Et quelqu'un a qu'à me suivre et il verra bien que je ne risque rien._

_- Très bien, je viens, répliquèrent-ils tous en même temps._

_- Non, mais je disais ça comme ça, on ne va pas débarquer à 8 chez eux._

_- Et pourquoi pas ? Me dit Leah._


	8. Chapter 8

J'haussai les épaules. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient collants mais ça fait du bien de se sentir protéger. Me voilà dans ma voiture, Jacob à côté de moi me serrant la main comme si j'allais m'échapper et la meute de loup nous suivait. Je ne décrochais aucun mot durant le chemin voulant faire comprendre à Jacob que je n'aimais pas sa réaction. Il chercha mon regard sur le chemin mais je continuais à regarder la route. Ca me faisait du bien de conduire ma titine. Nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen. A peine sortis de la voiture, une petit lutin brun se jeta sur moi. C'était Alice. Elle leva les yeux vers Jacob et son nez se mit à frémir.

_- Je te présente Jacob, voici Alice, dis-je._

Ils se défièrent mutuellement et toute la famille Cullen arriva rapidement sur le côté d'Alice. La meute ayant vu rapidement cela, arrivèrent près de Jacob sous forme de loup. J'étais totalement étonné.

_- Oh du calme, faut vous détendre !_

Je me mis entre les deux camps sachant pertinemment que personne n'oserait bouger.

_- Bon maintenant, ça suffit, je sais que c'est dans vos gênes de vous faire la guerre mais si vous voulez continuer à me voir que ça soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, il va falloir que vous vivez avec. Je veux être un symbole de neutralité._

Les loups se transformèrent en humain et continuèrent de se défier du regard. Alice me serra nouveau dans ses bras. Elle me lâcha et toute la famille m'enlaça, ils m'avaient manqués.

_- Alors je vais faire les présentations : alors ici, nous avons Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Esmée, Carlisle et Edward. Et de l'autre côté, nous avons Seth, Leah, Sam, Quill, Paul, Jared et Jacob._

J'avais l'impression de me sentir un peu seule

_- Bon merci les loups de m'avoir accompagné donc maintenant, vous voyez que je ne risquais rien et_ _je vais vous demander de partir. A tout à l'heure._

Emmet me mit sur ses épaules comme un sac de patate et me fit entrer. En me retournant, je remarquai que Jacob ainsi que les autres étaient toujours devant la porte, ils partirent rapidement en hurlant à la mort. Je soupirais, cela allait être difficile d'être au milieu de ce conflit. Edward me sourit et me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Toute l'après-midi, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien comme autrefois. Je me demandais s'ils pourraient un jour enterrer la hache de guerre. Edward me sourit :

_- Elle voudrait savoir si le traité pourrait être effacé ! Dit Edward._

_- Toi et ta manie de lire dans l'esprit des gens, tu n'as toujours pas compris que c'était malpolie, lui répliquai-je._

_- Ils comptent beaucoup pour toi ? Demanda Rosalie._

_- Oui, énormément._

_- Bien si c'est important pour toi, je ferrais un effort en essayant de ne pas renifler, répondit-elle._

Je ne comprenais pas et Emmet m'expliqua.

_- Les loups ont une odeur de chien mouillé pour les vampires, c'est particulièrement gênant._

J'hochai la tête, et je décidais de rentrer. Ils me disent tous au revoir et je décidai d'appeler ma mère.

_- Allô !_

_- Salut maman, c'est moi, tu vas bien ?_

_- Ca tombe bien que tu m'appelles, ton père et moi ne rentreront pas de la semaine pour le travail._

_- Oh très bien. Bon courage._

Je repartais en direction de chez Sam.

_- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? Demandais-je en voyant Jacob sur le perron de la maison._

_- Euh, non, je t'ai senti arriver, il y a quelques secondes._

Il me serra la main et me fit entrer.

_- Tu as l'air proche d'eux ! Et surtout de ce Edward ! Me dit-il en ronchonnant._

_- Hum, jaloux le loup, souriais-je._

J'éclata de rire en voyant Sam, Quill , Paul et Jared étaient en train de faire une course de voiture se battant littéralement.

_- Ca serait bien que vous ne cassez pas le matériel de suite les filles._

Ils se retournèrent et me lancèrent tous un regard moqueur. Je rejoignis Leah dans la cuisine qui essayait de trouver de quoi faire à manger.

_- Y'a un problème ?_

_- Il n'y a plus rien à manger dans cette maison, et nous avons une bande d'affamé dans la pièce d'à côté._

_- Tu en fais partis je te fais remarquer._

Elle me sourit.

_- Bon, ben on va aller faire des courses, lui dis-je._

Elle confirma et nous nous préparâmes à sortir. Arrivés dehors, je mis des sacs de courses dans mon coffre et nous montâmes dans la voiture. Nous fûmes arrêter lors de ma marche arrière par Sam et Jacob.

_- On pourrait savoir où vous allez ? Nous demandèrent-ils._

_- Faire des courses, répondit Leah tout simplement._

_- Ok, nous dirent-ils._

Ils s'éloignèrent et montèrent à l'arrière de la voiture. Je fus surprise et Jacob s'approcha de moi.

_- Je ne t'ai pas vu de l'après-midi, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser comme ça de moi, me dit-il._

Je lui fis un sourire et nous partîmes pour les courses. Sur le chemin, nous discutons de mon ancienne vie avec Leah, lui expliquant que j'avais rencontré un tas de gens célèbres et elle en fut jalouse. Arrivé au magasin, Sam prit un caddie, Jacob resta près de lui et nous attaquons les courses. Enfin plutôt Leah et moi.

_- Et qui as-tu rencontrée comme people ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_- Oh en homme je suppose, quelques chanteurs de France, Ricky Martin, Brad Pitt, Leonardo Dicaprio…_

_- Comment ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Me dit-elle._

_- Ben non, j'ai même son numéro de portable si tu veux. _

_- Oh oui, je le veux, je le veux, s'exclama-t-elle comme une enfant de 5 ans._

_- Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes en faire ? Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Oh terrain miné ! Murmurai-je à Leah. De toute façon, il n'embrasse pas si bien que ça._

_- Mais non, je disais ça comme ça voyons ! Répliqua-t-elle._

_- Ouais… Fit Sam._

Leah alla l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner.

_- Mais elle me cherche aussi, elle a eu une vie passionnante cette garce ! Me dit-elle en m'accusant._

J'allais répliquer quand Jacob arriva près de moi.

_- Et toi, dis-moi, pourquoi tu gardes tous ces numéros ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Ben ce sont des « amis » et cela me fait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de temps en temps, murmurais-je._

_- Ouais… Répliqua-t-il lui aussi._

Je lui souris et on s'enfuyait toutes les deux dans les rayons échappant à la dispute. Après une bonne demi-heure, nous avons terminés ces courses. J'insistai auprès de Sam pour payer et j'ai dû dire à Leah de le foutre à la porte. Jacob me regardait étrangement, je payais et les garçons chargèrent les courses dans la voiture. Je me sentais mal à l'aise en sentant le regard inquisiteur de Sam. Arrivés chez lui, Sam me retint dehors. Leah et Jacob prirent les courses tout en me jetant des regards inquiets.

_- Ecoute, Laëti, je t'adore et je peux même te dire qu'ici tout le monde t'aime beaucoup et le fait que tu sois imprégné avec Jacob ne peut que nous renforcer nos liens. Mais tu n'es pas dans une maison où la charité existe, je ne supporte pas ce sentiment. Je sais que tu as beaucoup d'argent suite à ton passé mais ici, je travaille et je peux subvenir aux besoins de toute la meute._

_- Mais je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas de la charité, je fais ça pour nous. Et puis, je pense que je peux bien t'aider, j'en ai largement les moyens…_

_- Arrête avec ça, on arrivait très bien à s'en sortir avant que tu arrives et ça peut largement_ _continuer, c'est vrai que tu nous as fait un cadeau en nous donnant tous tes meubles mais je pensais que c'est tout ce que tu ferais. Donc maintenant, soit tu changes totalement d'attitude sinon tu ne rentreras pas dans cette maison._

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour en me laissant dehors. Leah vint me rejoindre, je lui racontais et elle commençait à être énerver envers son petit ami. Je lui expliquai que je ne voulais pas qu'ils se fâchent à cause de moi. Je fus gênée.

_- Ecoute, on va se barrer un peu toutes les deux dans un endroit histoire de s'éloigner un peu de tout ça, me dit-elle._

_- Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'embrouilles avec ton homme à cause de moi, il ne t'a rien fait, ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu veux faire._

Au bout de 10 minutes, elle me convaincu. On monta dans la voiture où je me dépêchai d'enclencher la marche arrière et partis en furie. Je remarquai les deux loups qui nous couraient après et Leah avait les larmes aux yeux. Je la regardais en lui disant :

_- Ecoute, on peut toujours faire demi-tour._

_- Non, il faut qu'il se calme tous, passez une soirée sans nous, ne leur fera pas de mal. Il faudra qu'il fasse à manger et tout, ça les détendra._

D'un coup, nos deux téléphones se mirent à sonner. C'est Jacob et Sam. Ils devaient s'inquiéter. D'un commun accord, nous répondîmes toutes les deux.

_- Allô._

_- Où tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Ecoute, avec Leah, on se fait une soirée entre filles._

_- Mais non stp, reviens je t'en prie._

_- Non Jacob, je suis désolé mais c'est mon dernier mot._

_- Bon très bien, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux. Reviens moi vite je t'en prie et ce soir, tu dors avec moi._

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas._

Et je raccrochai. Leah en avait aussi fini avec Sam, on se regardait et je compris de suite. Je m'arrêtais au premier bar que je trouvais sur la route.

_- Allez, lui dis-je, allons nous saouler._

Elle acquiesça vivement. Nous entrâmes dans le bar, il faut dire qu'à Forks, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bars. Une fois entrée, on s'accouda au bar et je commanda déjà 3 tournées. Le barman fut choqué mais là, tout de suite, on s'en foutait royalement. Au bout de 2 autres tournées, nous prîmes carrément la bouteille et nous nous installons au billard. C'était génial d'être avec elle, nous étions mortes de rires toutes les minutes. Cela faisait un bien fou. Après avoir vidé plusieurs bouteilles, le barman nous expliqua qu'il allait fermer le bar, je regardais l'heure et il n'était que 22h30.

_- Pfff, j'avais oublié qu'ici, il fermait tôt ! Soufflais-je._

_- Comment ça ? C'est comment en France ?_

_- Ben les bars ferment à 2h du matin, tu traverse la rue et tu arrives en boîte._

_- Ouais ben ce n'est pas ici qu'on pourra faire ça sauf le week-end bien sûr. A moins que…_

_- Explique, tu m'intéresse._

_- On rentre discrètement à la maison et on fait notre propre boîte de nuit._

_- Mais personne ne travaille demain ou à cours ?_

_- Non c'est les vacances je te rappelle._

Je suis sûr que si on avait été à jeun, on aurait jamais fait ça. En revenant dans la voiture, on remarqua que nous avons oublié nos téléphones et nous avons à peu près une dizaine de messages venant des garçons. On gloussa en lisant chacune son tour les messages et nous partîmes en direction de la maison. En arrivant devant la maison, on remarqua que les lumières étaient éteintes. Nous entrâmes discrètement dans la maison, enfin ce qu'on peut parler de discrétion. Imaginez deux dindes qui n'arrête pas de glousser en trébuchant toutes les cinq secondes. Nous poussons les canapés histoire que nous avons un peu de place, allumons discrètement la musique en continuant à glousser et d'un coup, on se mit à danser, à chanter, en montant à fond le son de la chaîne. On dansait comme des folles, et nous continuons quand la lumière s'alluma dans le couloir. On entendit les loups arrivaient, ils étaient au complet et nous regardaient l'air surpris. Seth se mit à éclater de rire et s'approcha de nous.

_- Hum, Laëti viens me voir. _

Je m'approchai de Seth. Je lui fis un sourire de chiot. Il détailla mon visage et recommença à éclater de rire.

_- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda Sam._

_- Oh rien, elles sont complètement bourrés c'est tout._

Ils nous regardèrent les yeux ronds. Jacob et Sam foncèrent les sourcils. On s'en fichait et on continua de danser et de chanter comme des tordus. Seth se dirigea vers nous et commença à danser avec nous tandis que les autres étaient toujours figés. Leah et moi commença à danser vers lui tout en se rapprochant de lui dangereusement.

_- Allez loupiot, bouge ton corps ! Lui dis-je mort de rire._

_- Apprends-moi, me dit-il sur un ton de défi._

Je le pris au mot et commença à danser avec lui, assez collé serré. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, et on continua sur la lancée. Je sentais quelqu'un se mettre derrière moi tout en continuant à danser et en rigolant. Soudain, je sentis les deux garçons qui se firent projeter sur le mur, je tournai sur moi-même ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passe autour de moi. Quand je repris mes esprits, je vis Seth à terre et en me retournant, je vois Paul qui lui aussi est par terre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je fus stupéfaite, je regardais Leah en lui lançant un regard. Elle me fit un signe de tête et je me retournai :

_- Jacob, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Il avait l'air très énervé, il avait le visage crispé et serrait les poings. Au bout de quelques secondes, je repris mes esprits et commençait à m'énerver.

_- Black, dehors tout de suite._

Je jetais un regard d'excuse à Leah, elle me fit un regard où elle comprenait que la soirée était finie. Je sortis pour rejoindre Jacob, il me faisait face et affichait un air supérieur. J'avais envie de le frapper.

_- Explique, lui répliquai-je._

_- T'expliquer quoi ? Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à mes amis ? Tu n'as pas honte de danser avec eux de_ _cette façon ? Tu essayes de faire quoi ? Allumer tous les mecs qui t'entoure ? _

Je fus choqué, je prenais Seth comme mon frère et il le savait parfaitement. Pour ce qui est de Paul, il savait bien que je sortais avec Jacob, il y avait aucun sous-entendu.

_- Attends tu me prends pour quoi ? Une allumeuse ? Une pute ?_

Il ne répondit pas.

_- Tu veux que je te dise ? Continuai-je. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'a traité de la sorte. Je me défoule et ça me fait du bien, je passais une soirée géniale et ça m'a fait du bien. Jamais je me suis fait insulté, du moins pas en face. Non, il est hors de question d'entendre ces propos de ta bouche, je t'assure que si j'avais été un garçon même sans la force d'un loup, je t'aurais démoli la tronche. _

Je rentrais sans fermer la porte, tout le monde baissa la tête ayant surement entendu notre dispute. Leah dit à l'assemblée qu'il serait temps de se mettre au lit.

_- Seth, je peux dormir avec toi ce soir, lui demandais-je._

Il posa le regard sur Jacob et semblait hésiter.

_- Petit frère, rajoutai-je._


	9. Chapter 9

Il accepta d'un signe de tête et je passais la première dans l'escalier, il m'indiqua quel était sa chambre. Il me devança et avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, je me fis arrêter par Jacob, je me retournai, il avait l'air peiné, je ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et lui claqua la porte de la chambre devant lui. Je me laissai tomber contre la porte, les yeux pleines de larmes et quand je vis Seth, je laissais ma peine sortir. Seth me prit dans ses bras et je continuais à pleurer davantage, il me souleva jusqu'à son lit, s'allongea près de moi et me réconforta comme il le peut. Je m'endormis rapidement. Le réveil fut extrêmement dur, je me retournai et tomber du lit.

_- Aïeeeee ! Criai-je. _

Seth se réveilla en sursaut et je le regardai étonné.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Hier soir, tu es partis te saouler avec Leah, tu es revenue totalement saoule, on s'est mis à danser tous les deux assez collés, Paul nous a rejoins, Jacob s'est énervé et nous a dégagé. Tu t'es disputé avec lui et tu es venu dans ma chambre._

_- Et on n'a rien fait tous les deux ? _

_- Ah non, tu t'es mise à pleurer et tu t'es endormi comme un bébé._

Je me sentis soulagé. Il se mit à sourire face à mon expression. Il m'aida à me relever.

_- Pfff, j'ai la tête qui tourne, me plaignais-je._

_- Tu m'étonnes, me dit-il en rigolant assez fortement._

_- Oh baisse d'un ton, le grondais-je._

Je descendis délicatement les marches étant limite aveuglés par la lumière du jour. Je vis Leah affalé sur le canapé, un torchon trempé sur le visage. Je m'approchai d'elle, me mis sur le canapé à côté d'elle, prit un autre torchon trempé, me le mit sur le visage et m'allongeai avec elle. On entendit les garçons rigolaient mais on en tenait pas compte. Ma tête tournait toujours et les rires des garçons commençaient vraiment à me porter sur le système. Je décidai de remonter tranquillement à l'étage. Quand je me levais, j'avais l'impression que tous les garçons me regardaient.

_- Bon c'est bon, oui j'ai la gueule de bois et j'essaye d'apprendre à Bambi à marcher, dis-je en grognant._

Je montai doucement les marches et rentra directement dans la chambre de Jacob par instinct. Je m'allongeai sur le lit en apercevant qu'il n'était pas là, je respirais son parfum et me rendormit directement. Je me réveillais assez tard, il était le début de l'après-midi, j'avais sauté le repas. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait un petit mot qui disait :

_Il faut qu'on parle. Jacob._

J'essayais de me rappeler les éléments de la veille. Au bout d'un moment, je recommençais à m'énerver comme la soirée dernière. Je soufflais et commençais à analyser la chambre de Jacob. Elle n'était pas vraiment personnalisée, des fringues traînaient un peu partout, la télévision ainsi que l'ordinateur étaient installés. En me levant, je découvris quelques pages d'un livre qui avait été sûrement été déchirés, était posé sur le bureau. Je regardai ces pages et je compris que c'était comme un arbre généalogique. Je remarquai que certains de mes amis avaient un lien de parenté très éloignés comme Jacob, Seth et Leah. En dessous du nom du père de Seth et Leah, je remarquais qu'il y avait marqué _« loup »_ sous son prénom ainsi que sous celui de mes amis. Donc cela signifiait que la mère de Seth et Leah est tombée amoureuse d'un loup et a fait deux enfants avec lui. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait répondre mes questions. Je filai dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et descendis. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison, je partis précipitamment ne voulais pas croiser Jacob. Je me mis dans ma voiture et partis en direction de la maison de Leah. En roulant, j'ai eu l'impression de voir Jacob en loup mais bon, je pense que ça devait être mon imagination. Je me garai devant la maison et descendis. Je toquai à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

_- Laëtitia, cria-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Les enfants m'avaient dit que tu étais revenue et je t'attendais avec impatience._

Je soufflai de soulagement.

_- J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles d'être parti sans te dire au-revoir, mais tout s'est passé si vite, me défendis-je._

_- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, maintenant tu es revenue, c'est génial. Les enfants doivent être super contents, ils avaient perdu un membre de la famille, tout comme nous, m'avoua-t-elle._

_- Je peux entrer ? Lui demandais-je._

Elle me sourit et s'écarta de la porte. Elle me fit asseoir et m'apporta quelques cookies ainsi qu'un verre de lait.

_- J'ai appris par Billy Black qu'il y avait eu un petit problème à l'entrée de la réserve hier, me dit-elle avec un sourire._

_- Oh oui, je me suis excusée, il faut dire que c'est devenu une habitude pour moi, donc c'est vrai que ça peut choqué, expliquai-je. Mais je pense qu'ils ne reviendront pas de si tôt, enfin je l'espère._

Elle me sourit.

_- Bon, et si maintenant tu me disais pourquoi exactement tu es là ? Me dit-elle._

_- Bien, je suis au courant des dispositions de tes enfants, leurs problèmes de fourrure, ris-je. Et j'ai appris que leur père l'était aussi. _

Elle me confirma sans m'interrompre.

_- Je suppose qu'il a dû s'imprégner de toi et je voudrais savoir comment ça c'est passé pour toi ?_

Elle me regarda le regard un peu sévère et se radoucit.

_- C'est marrant, il y a 20 ans, je suis parti voir la mère d'un ami pour lui poser la même question,_ _rigola-t-elle. Ecoute, je sais que cette histoire d'imprégnation_ _fait drôlement peur. On se pose tous les mêmes questions. Est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ? Est-ce que_ _c'est pour moi ou à cause de cette mutation ? Est-ce que c'est pour toute la vie ? _

J'affirmai d'un signe de tête.

_- Et elle t'a donné quoi réponse ? Demandais-je._

_- Je suis le maître de mon destin, le capitaine de mon âme._

Je la coupai :

_- Tu peux me dire ce que Freud a avoir là dedans._

Elle se mit à ricaner.

_- Non, ce que je veux te dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'un loup s'imprègne de quelqu'un que celle-ci doit totalement changé ses plans de vie. Pour moi, quand mon mari s'est imprégné de moi, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou, même si l'attirance était extrêmement forte. Je suis partis pendant un an pour faire mes études. Je ne voulais pas reprendre contact avec lui, je ne voulais pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ou pas. Pendant mon absence, j'ai dû recevoir un millier de lettres que je lisais sans jamais répondre. Il me parlait de sa vie, de ce qui se passait dans notre ville, de ce qu'il ressentait. C'était vraiment dur mais à la fin de mes études, je suis revenue chez mes parents et tous les soirs, je regardais les étoiles et tu vas peut-être me prendre une folle mais tous les soirs, je voyais son visage dans les étoiles et je suis certaine qu'il me surveillait sans arrêt. C'était magique et un soir, je lui ai sauté dans les bras et voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Mariée, mère de deux enfants adorables, j'ai une vie parfaite maintenant. _

Elle avait débité ses paroles tellement rapidement que je pris quelques secondes pour tout assimiler.

_- Tout ce que je peux suggérer, c'est de suivre ton cœur et non ta tête. Dans tous les cas, je suis certaine que tous les loups auront leur petit ami respectifs et puis on peut dire que ces bestioles sont quand même très attirants. Donc je peux savoir quel loup s'est imprégné de toi ? _

_- Je te rassure ce n'est pas ton fils, lui dis-je en souriant. C'est Jacob Black._

Elle me fit un large sourire.

_- C'est une crème ce jeune homme, toujours serviable, tu en as de la chance. _

J'hochai la tête.

_- Je vais réfléchir à tout ça, je vais te laisser, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule maintenant._

_- Il n'y a pas de problème, je t'assure que tout va bien se passer. Me rassura-t-elle. Tu reviendras me voir pour me raconter ce qui s'est passé en France._

_- Avec plaisir, bonne fin de journée, dis-je._

Je l'embrassais et remontai dans ma voiture. Je réfléchis un peu, j'avais faim. Je démarrais la voiture et sortis de l'allée de la maison, en tournant le regard je vis encore une fois le loup de tout à l'heure. Je ne fis pas attention et partis en direction d'un fast food. En commandant mon repas, je me fis draguer et j'ignorai ce jeune homme. La nourriture dans ma voiture, je partis en direction des côtes où il y avait une magnifique vue sur la mer. Dans un virage, je tournai rapidement la voiture et m'arrêta à 2m du vide. Je sortis de la voiture et m'asseye sur la capot, la nourriture entre mes jambes. Je dévorai rapidement mon repas et resta à contempler l'horizon. Mon téléphone n'arrêta pas de sonner et je ne bougeai pas le petit pouce pour voir ce qui se passer. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et je vus stupéfaite du paysage qui s'offrait à moi. J'avais vu ça des centaines de fois quand on était gamin avec Leah et Seth où on restait ensemble toute la journée à discuter à cet endroit. Je compris alors ce qu'il se passait. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais envers Jacob était tellement fort que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, je sentais mon corps qui était en train de changer pas physiquement mais intérieurement. Je pris mon téléphone et prit une photo de se coucher de soleil avec moi. Histoire de me rappeler ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment là. Je jetai un coup d'œil au téléphone, des appels de Leah et Seth. Ils s'inquiétaient comme d'habitude, ils m'attendaient à la maison de Sam. La nuit s'installa de plus en plus et je me décidai à rentrer. Seth m'appela :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Je traîne, lui répondis-je. Pourquoi ? Et toi ?_

_- Heu, rien, on part de chez Sam, donc ça sert à rien que tu viennes. Me dit-il rapidement._

Je lui connaissais cette façon de parler, je sentais à dix kilomètre qu'il me mentait.

_- Bon allez, a plus._

Il raccrocha rapidement que j'avais dû mal à saisir sa dernière fois. Je partis tout de même en direction de chez Sam. Je me garais sans éveiller les soupçons et vis que toute la bande était dans le salon. Je fus choqué de voir que Seth m'avait menti, je m'approchais délicatement de la fenêtre et là, je vis Jacob descendre les escaliers en enlaçant une blonde. Ils avaient extrêmement proche même beaucoup trop à mon goût. Il avait les mêmes mouvements, les mêmes regards avec elle. Tout s'effondra, j'avais une boule au fond de ma gorge, mon cœur se brisa en morceaux, les larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. Je n'arrivai pas à quitter mon regard d'eux quand je sentis que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. C'était Leah et Seth étaient derrière elle. Ils me regardaient l'air désolé. J'entendu Seth murmurer mon prénom, Leah s'approcha de moi et je la repoussai. Ce mouvement a alerté les autres loups qui se placèrent derrière eux. Ils me regardaient avec de yeux scandalisés. Une larme s'échappa, et se mit à couler sur mes joues. Seth se mit à me parler et à s'approcher de moi quand Jacob sortit lui aussi. Il avait un air désolé et baissa la tête. Je me mis à hurler :

_- Toi, qui me dit de ne pas passer, tu n'as pas honte de me dire ça, je pensais que vous étiez mes amis, comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Une des principales raison de mon retour était vous deux, je voulais qu'on redevienne ce qu'on était. Et BAM, cette phrase, on part de chez Sam, ne vient pas, on se demande pourquoi hein ?_

Je regardais méchamment Jacob et les plantai là et parti en direction de ma voiture. Seth et Jacob se mirent à me courir après.

_- Attend Laëti, je suis désolé, me cria Seth les joues rosies._

Je me tournai vers Leah qui était en pleurs dans les bras de Sam.

_- Je m'en fous, tu aurais dû faire quelque chose. Tu m'as trahi et tu sais à quel point je déteste ca, ça vaut aussi bien pour tout le monde. Dis-je en fusillant Jacob du regard._

_- Où tu vas ? Me demanda-t-il._

Je ne répondis pas, fis gronder ma voiture et partis en direction de la ville. A la sortie de la réserve, je me mis à pleurer, je vis une personne en plein milieu de la route, j'eus juste le temps de tourner le volant rapidement et je fis un 360 en plein sur la route sans rien percuter. Je fus étonné de ne pas avoir casser ma voiture. La personne qui était en plein milieu de la route s'approcha de moi en courant, je tremblais énormément ne pouvant plus m'arrêter. Deux bras me sortirent délicatement de la voiture et me serrèrent contre le torse de l'inconnu. A l'odeur, je reconnus Jacob. En le regardant, il avait l'air mal.

_- Mais tu es fou, j'aurais pu avoir un accident, lui criais-je._

_- Désolé, mais jamais tu ne te saurais arrêté, répliqua-t-il. Ecoute, je dois te parler._

J'allais le couper quand il posa son doigt sur ma bouche.

_- Je suis que tu as penser que je t'ai quitté mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. J'étais avec une amie et_ _elle venait de se faire larguer. Elle m'en a parlé toute l'après-midi et quand tu es arrivé, elle allait_ _partir quand tu es arrivé._

Il comprit à mon regard que je ne le croyais pas.

_- Elle s'appelle Kim, c'est ma voisine, je la connais depuis la maternelle._

Je me sentais stupide.

_- Et pourquoi Seth m'a dit de ne pas passer ?_

_- Tout simplement pour éviter la réaction que tu as eu. Ils la connaissent depuis pas mal de temps et_ _ils savent qu'elle a besoin de moi._

_- Ca ne change rien, vous m'avez dissimuler la vérité, et toi, hier tu m'as fait une crise de jalousie parce que je dansais avec tes amis. C'est normal que j'ai réagi de la sorte mais cette histoire est en train de me pourrir la vie. D'après la mère de Seth et de Leah, nous sommes destinés à être ensemble mais je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Je ne te fais pas confiance. _

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, me supplia-t-il._

_- Ecoute, je ne vois pas mes parents, je ne veux pas pardonner à Leah et Seth pour le moment, donc je pense que le mieux pour moi, c'est de partir, je ne supporterais être seule en ce moment. Les seuls personnes que je connaisse ici sont vous et les Cullen…_

A cette pensée, je me suis mise à penser que je pourrais très bien partir chez eux. Il dut comprendre mon idée.

_- Non, tu n'iras pas chez eux, tu ne te rends pas compte…_


	10. Chapter 10

Je le laissai continuer à parler, je ne l'écoutais plus et compris que c'était la meilleure idée que j'ai trouver. Il continua toujours à réprimer cette décision, je me mis dans la voiture et commença à démarrer. Rapidement, il se mit à côté de moi.

_- Non, je vais chez les Cullen, répliquai-je._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu es amoureuse de ce Edward, c'est ça ?_

_- Ca ne te regarde pas._

Je démarrai et le laissai sur la route. Arrivés chez les Cullen, à peine ai-je mis les pieds dehors que Alice se jeta dans mes bras et commença à me réconforter. Je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre comment elle savait, surement un truc de vampire. Elle me laissa entrer et tout le monde a eu la gentillesse de me poser des questions. Edward me serra dans ses bras et m'emmena vers sa chambre. Il m'alluma sa chaîne audio et je m'installa sur le lit. Il m'embrassa sur le front et je m'endormis aussitôt. Le réveil fut assez dur, j'ai dû mettre 10 min à savoir où j'étais. J'étais assise sur le lit et je vis Edward rentrer. L'avantage c'est qu'il avait le pouvoir de lire les pensées donc je n'avais même pas besoin de parler. Il comprit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Je lui souris et le remercia. Nous descendîmes rejoindre la famille qui était dans le salon. Quand Esmée me vit, elle se leva et me ramena rapidement un plateau où tout mon petit déjeuner était fait.

_- Oh, c'est adorable, merci, dis-je._

_- Oh c'est rien, il faut dire que les trois idiots que tu vois, ce sont même battus pour aller te chercher les croissants, dit-elle en me montrant Emmet, Jasper et Edward._

Je sentis Jasper en train d'essayer de mettre de côté la peine que je ressentais. Je lui souris et il me fit un signe de tête. Je mangeais tranquillement alors que je vis Alice qui était prête à se jeter sur moi pour me poser tout un tas de question. Je la regardai avec un air désolé et je fis un signe de tête à Edward. Celui-ci raconta à ma place la situation et je continuai à me concentrer sur mon repas pour éviter de pleurer à nouveau. Après sa conversation, Rosalie et Alice commencèrent à insulter les loups de tous les noms.

_- Les filles, les coupais-je. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça svp._

Esmée prit la parole :

_- Ce que tu vis doit être dur pour toi, c'est la première fois que nous rencontrons une imprégnée, bon il faut dire que cela ne peut être que bénéfique si nos deux clans s'entendent, dit-elle d'une voie_ _sage._

Je lui souris, demanda si je pouvais prendre une douche.

_- Bien sûr, me répondit Alice, j'ai fait un saut chez toi en récupérant quelques affaires._

Je la remerciai et filai rapidement à la douche. En m'habillant, j'entendis des cris à l'extérieur de la maison. Je descendais et aperçus Jacob, Leah et Seth à l'entrée. En les apercevant, mon cœur se serra et Edward vint rapidement à moi. Il me tenait la main et je sortis. En me voyant arrivée, ils avaient l'air rassurée de me voir sûrement en vie. Jacob me détaillait et son regard se figea quand il vit que Edward me tenait la main.

_- Vous pouvez rentrer svp, demandais-je aux vampires._

_- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, me dit Rosalie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux parler à ces cabots ?_

Les loups serrèrent les poings et Emmet fit rentrer Rosalie suivit de Edward et Alice.

_- Je m'excuse, me dit Seth en baissant les yeux._

Il était trop mignon, c'est vrai qu'il m'avait menti mais je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras.

_- Tu ne repars pas ? Me demanda-t-il._

Je fis non de la tête.

_- Je me suis inscrite au lycée ici, et je terminai mon année scolaire._

Leah resta en retrait ainsi que Jacob.

_- Alors tu reviens à la maison ? Me demanda Seth._

_- Non._

Ils levèrent tous les trois la tête vers moi.

_- Je suis désolé, ma puce, on ne voulait pas que tu fasses une crise de jalousie, j'ai fais une erreur, me_ _dit Leah._

_- Oui, je sais, c'est bon._

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Je la réconfortai comme j'ai pu.

_- Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas alors ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_- Disons que j'ai besoin de me retrouver au calme, et quoi de mieux que des morts-vivants pour ça, rigolais-je._

Mon humour n'a pas vraiment marché devant eux.

_- Mais tu reviendras ? Demanda Seth._

_- Bien sûr, lui dis-je en souriant._

Je rencontra le regard de Jacob, il me brûlait de l'intérieur, plus le temps passé plus j'avais besoin d'être près de lui mais il fallait que je m'éloigne pour le moment.

_- Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi, me confia-t-il._

Je remarquai que Leah et Seth s'étaient éloignés.

_- Il faut que tu saches que j'arrive à ressentir toutes tes émotions et depuis hier, je suis complètement déchiré. Je sais que tu penses que je t'ai trompé mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il._

Il s'approcha et me serra dans ses bras.

_- Bon allez, je retourne à l'intérieur._

Jacob me regarda d'un regard déçu, je l'embrassai sur la joue, fit un signe à mes amis et rentra à l'intérieur. En refermant la porte, je restais collé contre celle-ci jusqu'à ce que j'entende les hurlements d'un loup. Je me rapprochai d'Edward qui me prit automatiquement dans ses bras. Je remarquai que les autres ne sont plus là.

_- Ils sont partis chasser, m'expliqua-t-il. Tu sais, il t'aime énormément. _

_- Ta famille ? Oui, je sais, moi aussi…_

_- Non, je parle de Jacob._

Je le regardai les yeux brillants.

_- Il est impressionnant ton pouvoir, lui dis-je._

Il rigola et nous voilà une nouvelle fois dehors.

_- On bouge ? Me dit-il._

J'enfilai ma veste et Edward me prit sur son dos. Il allait aussi vite que les loups, c'était impressionnant. Nous arrivâmes à la falaise où quelques jours, j'avais fait le grand plongeon. Il lit aussitôt dans mes pensées et se pencha dans le vide.

_- Hum, suicidaire, en plus, rit-il._

_- Pfff, n'importe quoi… _

_- Je ne l'avais pas lu dans les magasines, répliqua-t-il._

_- Tiens donc, et tu as que ça à faire de lire les magasines ? _

_- Eh bien il faut bien qu'on passe le temps._

Je lui souris et nous nous asseyons face à la mer. On discuta un très long moment, je me sentais détendue à côté de lui. Il arrivait rapidement à me reposer. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, nous rentrons tranquillement chez lui. Dès que j'eus passé le pas de porte, Esmée m'amena directement en cuisine et me fit manger le repas qu'elle a dû préparer toute l'après-midi. Elle adorait que je vienne chez eux, comme ça, elle pouvait cuisiner ce qui lui manquait énormément. Après avoir mangé, je m'affala sur le canapé en regardant la télévision. On regarda un reportage. Je fis stupéfaite de voir qu'ils avaient fait un reportage sur moi en parlant de Forks. Au moins je faisais connaître la ville à de nombreuses personnes. Je vis l'explication que je leur avais fourni pour la fin de mon contrat et mon agent se mit à répondre à des questions. Il expliqua que c'était mon choix. Je repartis dans la chambre d'Edward et me posa sur le banc de son piano. Je n'osais pas touché les touches, les caressant juste. Je sentis une main froide se posait sur ma main en appuyant sur une touche. Le son retentit. Edward se mit à côté de moi et se mit à me jouer un morceau. Je fredonnais sur le son de la musique inventant des paroles au fur et à mesure. Je ne savais même pas ce que je disais.

_- C'est impressionnant l'imagination que tu as, me dit-il._

Je souris en le regardant. Il me fixa intensément et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je sentis deux doigts sur mon menton et il me releva la tête. D'un geste rapide, il me capture mes lèvres. Je fus tétanisé, ne rendant presque pas le baiser en gardant les yeux ouverts. Au bout de quelques secondes, je bousculai Edward lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et partis en direction de la sortie. Rapidement, j'entendis Jacob qui arrivait devant nous.

_- Jacob, stp, tout va bien, dis-je._

Jacob se mit face à Edward, le défiant du regard.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il._

Je lui posai la main sur l'épaule.

_- Arrête stp, le suppliai-je._

Edward en a eu marre et il poussa Jacob. Celui-ci se transforma en loup et je m'interposai.

_- Ca suffit, vous ne pouvez pas vous faire dû mal à l'un ou à l'autre sans m'en faire à moi._

Carlisle s'approcha de moi pour me défendre. Il me jeta un regard d'excuse et rentra avec le reste de sa famille. Jacob redevient humain et mon regard tourna entre les deux hommes.

_- Jacob, peux-tu nous laisser, je dois parler à Edward stp._

Celui-ci ne voulant pas du tout obtempérer, je lui fis signe que tout allait bien. Il repartit en direction de la forêt sûrement pour se calmer les nerfs.

_- Tu es vraiment une humaine hors norme, me répliqua-t-il._

_- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Tu le sais très bien._

_- Non, je veux que tu le me dises._

_- Depuis qu'Alice t'a présentée à moi, tu occupes toutes mes pensées, même si je savais que je t'intéressais qu'en temps qu'ami, seulement depuis que tu es ici, j'ai ressenti que je te faisais de l'effet, et ça tu ne peux pas le nier._

Je ne répondis même pas.

_- J'ai besoin de temps, je dois réfléchir, me dit-il._

_- Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, j'ai l'éternité devant moi, me sourit-il._

Je montais dans ma voiture et partis. Sur la route, Jacob m'attendait patiemment au bord d'un ravin, je m'arrêtais.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Me demanda-t-il en montant dans la voiture en prenant ma place._

_- Il m'a embrassé. Répondis-je dans un murmure en me mettant côté passager._

Son poing se serra plus fermement contre le volant.

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Je ne sais pas, lui confia-t-il._

C'était la vérité, j'étais complètement perdu entre ces deux hommes, ces deux êtres surnaturels. Mes pensées furent stoppés par Jacob qui me prit la main. On venait d'arriver chez Sam et Jacob m'ouvrit la porte, je levais rapidement les yeux vers Jacob et vis qu'il était en train de parler avec le reste de la meute. Je montais rapidement à l'étage où Leah me rejoint rapidement.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_- Oh, rien de spécial, lui dis-je ne voulant pas remettre cette conversation sur le tapis._

_- Raconte, me demanda Leah._

_- Edward m'a embrassé, soufflais-je._

Leah me fit les gros yeux et elle me prit par le bras.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien. C'est fou ce qu'il m'arrive. Des tas de gens rêvent d'avoir une personne à leur côté qu'il les aime et moi, je me trouve tirailler entre deux hommes. Ils sont tellement différents tous les deux mais…_

_- Tu sais très bien que je vais prendre parti du loup, me dit-elle._

_- Oui, dis-je en souriant, et je suis sûr que Alice va prendre parti du vampire. _

_- Et ça fait quoi d'embrasser un vampire ?_

_- Hum et bien c'est très différent d'un loup, vu c'est beaucoup plus chaud voir même brûlant, alors que les vampires, c'est « gelant »… _

_- Dis, tu as pensé à la proposition de Sam, quand il disait que tu pouvais venir vivre ici._

Je confirmais.

_- Tu peux prendre mon ancienne chambre si tu veux, je pense que tu ne veux pas être avec Jacob pour le moment. J'irais parler à tes parents quand ils rentreront et je vais envoyer les garçons chercher tes affaires._

Je la remerciais rapidement.


	11. Chapter 11

On fit le tour de la maison et je remarquai un grand local derrière la maison. Je remarquai que c'était un garage avec pas mal de voiture assez cabossé ainsi que des motos. Je regardais Leah avec un regard de chien battu et elle me fit signe d'y aller. Seth arriva derrière moi me faisant sursauter.

_- J'avais oublié que tu aimais la mécanique, me dit-il._

Je ne répondis pas, je fus plutôt absorbé par une voiture qui était totalement ratatiné sous une autre. Il me sourit quand j'essayais de bouger la voiture en dessus. Il me déplaça et prit la voiture qui était dessus et la jeta en dehors du garage faisant un vacarme immense. Le bruit attira toute la meute devant le garage. Je ne leur jetai pas un regard et ouvrit le capot de la voiture. C'était une authentique Camaro de 1976. Le moteur avait l'air de fonctionner.

_- Si elle te plaît tant, on te la donne, me dit Sam._

Je le regardais surprise et lui fis un grand sourire. J'avais trouvé de quoi m'occuper un petit moment. J'attrapais un t-shirt qui était suspendu et l'enfilai. Je me glissais dessous la voiture et fis une petite inspection.

_- Y'a pas grand-chose à faire, dis-je à moi-même._

Je vis qu'il ne restait que Seth et Jacob. Celui-ci se retourna et sortit du garage. Je le suivis, lui courus après et l'attrapa par le bras.

_- Attends, pourquoi tu t'en fuis ? Lui demandais-je._

Il me regarda et je vis une larme perler le long de sa joue. Je m'approchais de lui et lui essuya la larme avec mon pouce. Il me fit un regard plein de sous-entendus et je le laissais courir vers la forêt. J'entendis qu'il se métamorphosait en loup, son hurlement me fit mal au cœur. Je vis Sam qui me était prêt à me parler :

_- Dis, en tant que chef de la meute, je me dois de te tenir au courant._

Je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas le couper.

_- Ce qui se passe entre Jacob et Edward ne nous regarde pas mais il faut que tu saches que quand un_ _loup est affecté, ça rend toute la meute fragile._

Je haussais les sourcils.

_- Oui, votre situation fait énormément souffrir Jacob, je te rappelle que nous sommes télépathe quand nous sommes sous forme lupine, et toute sa peine nous ait transmise comme si nous la ressentons nous-mêmes. Si un vampire se rapproche de la ville, j'ai peur que nous ne soyons pas assez concentrés._

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? M'éloigner ? Choisir tout de suite ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire, mais fais-le vite stp._

J'acquiesçai et partis rejoindre Seth. Nous discutâmes un moment de tout et de rien et je lui confiai mes craintes.

_- Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai tout compris, en gros, soit tu choisis Jacob, loup-garou, ou Edward, la sangsue. Mais tu es au courant que si tu sors avec un vampire, il peut te tuer rapidement. Me dit-il._

_- Oui, c'est vrai qu'un loup-garou ne peut pas me dévorer en 30 secondes, répliquai-je._

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant cela.

_- Je ne sais pas si tu as compris. Jacob ne pourra jamais te faire de mal, il s'est imprégné de toi, il ne_ _pourra jamais te toucher ni même te blesser intérieurement. Dès que tu souffres pour n'importe quoi, il le ressent au centuple, dès que tu es malheureuse, il a l'impression qu'on lui sert le cœur avec un étau. Le lien qui vous unit est extrêmement puissant et il peut être extrêmement dangereux._

J'haussais les sourcils.

_- Oui, parce que si un loup perd son âme sœur, il fera ce qu'il lui semble le mieux et le suicide est la première chose qu'il pensera faire._

Je fus choquée en entendant ça.

_- Mais c'est horrible, dis-je._

_- Oui, mais quand l'amour est partagée, c'est une délivrance, me dit-il._

Je réalisais maintenant l'ampleur de la situation. Je le remerciai et me remis à bricoler. Au bout d'un heure, je vis arriver Edward et il se posa à côté de la voiture.

_- J'ai vu Alice, elle m'a tout expliqué, tu vis ici maintenant, me dit-il avec un sourire._

Je confirmais.

_- Ecoute, Edward, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…_

_- J'ai fais une erreur et je le regrette, me dit-il. Je sais très bien que tu es amoureuse de ce clébard. Jasper me l'a confirmé._

Et là, ce fut la révélation. Il avait totalement raison. J'étais carrément folle de Jacob. Edward a eu entendre ma pensée vu qu'il baissa la tête.

_- Je ne veux en aucun cas que notre relation soit perturbé par cela, lui dis-je. Tu es un de mes meilleurs amis et je ne veux pas du tout te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi, lui confiai-je._

Il releva la tête et je me jetai dans ses bras. Je le serrai fort mais je savais très bien que cela ne le gênerait pas. Je frissonnais de froid à son contact, il le remarqua et desserra son étreinte.

_- Bon, je te laisse, me dit-il._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que ton clébard ne vas pas tarder à arriver._

Je rigolais en entendant ce surnom. Je me remis sous la voiture.

_- Salut, entendis-je._

Je fus surprise et je me cognais contre la voiture. En sortant du dessous de la voiture, j'aperçus Jacob un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je fis une moue boudeuse.

_- Il faut qu'on…_

Il se coupa et je vis qu'il se mit à retrousser le nez. Il serra les poings et me regarda l'air furieux.

_- La sangsue est venue ici._

C'était une affirmation, j'étais abasourdi.

_- Vos dons commencent sérieusement à m'énerver, répliquais-je. Oui, Edward est passé._

Il se mit à tourner à sortir mais je le retins. Je le regardais et un petit sourire se forma sur mon visage. Il me regarda et fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

_- Quoi ? Me dit-il méchamment._

_- Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux, lui dis-je en souriant._

Il souffla et s'arrêta net.

_- Mignon ? _

Je lui souris.

_- C'est bon, ta petite crise est passée ? Lui demandais-je. _

_- Oui…_

_- Voilà j'ai pris ma décision._

Je laissais un petit blanc et il se mit à me fixer intensément.

_- J'ai demandé à Edward de passer et je lui expliquais qu'il était mon meilleur ami et que je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié. _

_- Donc je suppose que tu continueras à voir ces sangsues._

Je confirmais. Il me regardait impatiemment. Il commença à pleuvoir abondamment.

_- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? _

_- Je…_

Je commençais à balbutier, les mots ne voulant pas sortir de ma bouche, c'est la première fois que je me sentais aussi mal. Je soufflai un bon coup et ça sortit.

_- Je t'aime, dis-je._

Ce fut une délivrance, je sentis mon cœur s'envolait et je continuais sur ma lancée.

_- Je sais que tu es manifestement terrorisé à cause de l'imprégnation, je suis fou amoureux de toi, me dit-il. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi est loin d'être conventionnel, justement moi je veux que notre amour soit hors du commun, exceptionnel, parce que toi tu es exceptionnelle._

Je fus touché par cette révélation. Il me regarda et se jeta sur moi en m'embrassant. Le baiser fut brutal. Rapidement, le baiser devient de plus en plus tendre. Je me détachais de lui à contrecœur pour reprendre mon souffle. Il me regarda d'un air brûlant et je l'embrassai de nouveau. Un frisson me parcourut le long du cœur et il se détacha de moi :

_- Tu as froid ? _

On était complètement trempé. Je me blottis dans ses bras. J'étais si bien et je soupira d'aise. Il me fit un sourire et nous décidons de rentrer dans la maison. Toute la bande était sortis. Tandis que j'essorais mes cheveux au-dessus de la cuisine, des bras bronzés m'enserra ma taille. Je sentis des lèvres chaudes se poser sur ma nuque, puis longer mon épaule. Je me retournai alors pour croiser le regard brûlant de Jacob avant que ses lèvres emprisonnent les miennes tendrement. J'accrochai mes bras à son cou et me collai à lui en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il me souleva et me posa sur la table de la cuisine pour que je sois plus à sa hauteur. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis que ses lèvres glissaient sur ma clavicule. Je sentis ses mains remonter de chaque côté de mes fesses. Bien vite, son contact me fit tourner la tête. Dans un état second, je me laissai envahir par la chaleur de son corps m'agrippant à ses cheveux. Je voulais me fondre en lui, je voulais que jamais plus ma peau n'ait à survivre sans le contact de la sienne. Je sentais son excitation s'intensifier entre mes jambes, j'allais craquer, je le savais…

_- Jake, murmurais-je à son oreille. Tu me rends dingue._

Enhardi par mes paroles, il me serra encore plus fort et reprit ses baisers là où il les avait laissés… il m'emmena dans sa chambre. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un tel plaisir. Nous fûmes l'amour atteignant l'orgasme en même temps.


	12. Chapter 12

POV de Jacob :

Je me réveillais tranquillement. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, je me mis à me remémorer les événements de la veille. En repensant à ma chanteuse préférée, je me mis à sourire comme un idiot et rien que le fait de me rappeler la scène d'hier dans la cuisine me fit chaud au cœur. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle aimait, je fus le plus heureux des hommes. Je mis une main à côté de moi mais ne sentis ma chérie. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux et me releva rapidement. Elle était tout simplement assise devant la fenêtre écoutant de la musique avec son MP3. Je m'approchais d'elle et elle sursauta en sentant mes lèvres sur sa joue. Elle enleva ses écouteurs et me prit dans ses bras. J'enfilais un caleçon et partis prendre toutes ses valises qui était dans l'ancienne chambre de Leah.

_- Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ou tu préfères les mettre dans une autre chambre ? Lui demandais-je._

Elle se mit à rigoler et m'embrassa tendrement. Je la vis commencer à ranger ses affaires dans mon armoire. Au bout de vingt minutes, tout était rangé. Elle se sortit quelques vêtements et fila à la douche tandis que je rejoignais les autres en bas. Je la vis descendre, elle était en minishort avec un débardeur qui s'arrêtait juste au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle enchainait des pas de danse en ayant toujours ses écouteurs. Elle alla vers la cafetière, se fit couler un café et prit le jus d'orange dans le frigo. Elle ne devait pas se douter que toute la meute la fixaient. Elle avait une démarche féminine, me donnant l'impression de rêver. En prenant le jus d'orange pour le vider dans son verre, elle se retourna et vit toute la meute la fixer. Elle écarquilla les yeux et stoppa tout mouvement.

_- Ben quoi, dit-elle._

Leah sourit et la regarda de la tête aux pieds lui faisant un regard qu'elle comprit.

_- Rah, mais quand même, je vais m'entraîner, je ne vais pas m'habiller en combinaison de ski._

Je m'approchais d'elle, elle rougit légèrement et je l'embrassai avec fièvre. Elle s'éloigna à contrecœur de moi.

_- Comment ça ? Tu vas t'entraîner ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Ben qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ce magnifique corps de rêve ne doit pas s'entretenir._

Elle s'éloigna et se mit sur la table avec le reste de la meute. Paul éclata de rire.

_- Bon sang, j'ai trouvé mon homologue féminin. Aboya-t-il._

_- Je peux t'accompagner ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Oh bien sûr, on va aller dans la forêt, me dit-elle en souriant. Y'a pas assez de place ici._

Elle avala rapidement son café et lava rapidement la tasse.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je aux autres._

_- Paul et Jared vont patrouiller, dit Sam. Et nous, on pourrait peut-être t'accompagner…_

Tout le monde acquiesça.

_- Ah quand même, je vais pouvoir voir la pauvre et fragile petite humaine s'entraînait, ricana Seth ainsi que Quil et Embry._

_- Ouais, on va en reparler le mioche, dit-elle en lui frappant la tête._

Je la vis monter rapidement, lança une sorte de ceinture à Leah, se mettre devant l'entrée où elle se pencha pour mettre ses chaussures et Leah la détailla.

_- Tu as un tatouage, répliqua Leah._

Elle remercia son amie du regard et elle mit la fameuse ceinture. Leah fit de même. Elles appuyèrent sur un bouton et de la musique sortit de la ceinture. C'était du hip-hop. Ma femme ouvrit la porte et toute la meute sortit. Paul et Jared partirent de leurs côtés et nous entrâmes dans la forêt tranquillement. Laëti s'étira un peu et partit en petite foulée dans la forêt. En tant que loups, nous n'avons aucun mal à la suivre quand soudain la deuxième chanson démarra. Laëti accéléra rapidement le pas ce qui surprirent la meute. Elle se retourna rapidement.

_- Alors les loups, on ne peut pas suivre une pauvre et fragile petite humaine ? Dit-elle en rigolant._

Touché dans notre orgueil, nous accélérons le pas sans trop forcer l'allure en essayant tant bien que mal de faire les mouvements qu'elle faisait. Elle arrivait à sauter d'un arbre à l'autre, faisant des bonds impressionnant pour un humain. Quand je jetai un coup d'œil face à nous, il y avait des arbres qui étaient tombés, je ralentis l'allure, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, prit encore un peu plus de l'élan, s'accrocha à une branche et arriva à passer dans un espace d'à peu près 30 cm à la verticale. Je m'arrêtais stupéfait ainsi que toute la meute. On sauta rapidement le tas d'arbre et on la rejoignis sur la falaise. Elle était essoufflée et regardait l'horizon.

_- Comment tu as fais ça ? S'écria Seth._

_- Je t'avais prévenu, dit-elle en essayant de retrouver son souffle._

_- C'est étonnant pour une humaine, dit Sam marmonnant dans sa barbe._

Je me mis à sourire en coin, décidément, je suis tombé amoureux d'une humaine assez surprenante. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans mon pantalon. C'était mon père.

_- Amène moi Laëtitia tout de suite, m'ordonna-t-il._

Il me raccrocha au nez, il ne m'avait presque jamais comme ça à part quand j'avais fais une immense connerie. Je m'approchais de mon imprégnée et lui expliqua la situation. Elle parut surprise mais accepta quand même de venir voir mon père. Elle décida d'y aller en courant alors que j'insistai pour la porter. Au bout de 20 minutes, toute la petite bande arriva devant chez moi. Mon père sortit et fixa ma copine d'un air grave. Celle-ci hocha les sourcils et mon père effectua un signe de tête. Toute la meute s'approcha quand il leva la main :

_- Je dois m'entretenir avec elle, seul à seul._

Je fis les gros yeux à mon père.

_- De toute façon, elle me le dira tout à l'heure, répliquais-je à mon père d'un air hautain._

Celui-ci me fixa d'un air sévère et la meute s'assis dans le jardin. Même avec nos supers pouvoirs, on n'arrivait pas à détecter le moindre fil de la conversation. On discutait entre nous de tout et de rien pour passer le temps quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claqué bruyamment. Je sentis rapidement que ma copine était extrêmement en colère. Mon père sortit à sa suite et se mit à hurler :

_- Je n'avais pas fini notre conversation !_

_- Et bien si, tout simplement qu'une conversation se fait à deux et malheureusement, j'ai décidé d'y mettre fin !_

_- Tu me dois le respect, n'oublie pas qui je suis._

_- Le respect ? Je n'obéirais pas, cela vaut aussi bien pour tous les membres de la meute que ça soit Sam ou vos fils quand ils voudront récupérer sa place d'Alpha. _

_- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix._

_- J'ai mon libre arbitre depuis 7 ans et je continuerais à l'avoir._

_- Arrête avec ça, reviens à l'intérieur._

_- Si je me rapproche de toi, je serais capable de t'étriper sur place, lui dit-elle avec rage._

Je décidai de me rapprocher mais Sam me retint par le bras.

_- Pour ça, il faut que tu acceptes qui tu es réellement, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme toi, on sera là pour te protéger. Tu dois être loyale envers ta meute._

Elle se mit à éclater d'un rire nerveux.

_- Loyale ? Où était la meute quand j'ai mutée ? Où était la meute quand on m'a laissé pour morte ? Où était la meute pendant tout ces moments difficiles ? De toute façon, tu n'es même pas capable de regarder ton fils « caché » pour lui dire la vérité, alors ce n'est pas à toi de me parler de loyauté._

Je ne comprenais rien, elle venait de dire tout simplement que mon père avait fait un autre enfant avec une autre femme. Mais elle était complètement folle de dire ça ? En une seconde, je me mis devant mon père comme protection.

_- Qui te permets de parler comme ça à mon père ? Lui criais-je. De quel droit tu l'accuses d'avoir_ _trompé ma mère ?_

Elle ferma les yeux et se recula devant moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était par crainte ou autre chose. Elle se mit rapidement à trembler quand mon père se remit à parler.

_- Il serait peut-être temps que tu comprenne enfin ce qui se passe. Tu n'as aucun droit de refouler ton avenir, c'est un don de la nature, tu ne dois pas prendre ça comme un fardeau. _

Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle continua à reculer en fermant le yeux.

_- Comment as-tu pu mentir à ta famille ? Aux personnes que tu prends pour tes amis ? La meute a eu de la chance de n'avoir aucun mort durant toutes ces années mais si cela change maintenant tout sera de ta faute._

Je ne comprenais pas du tout l'attitude de mon père. Je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir quand je vis soudainement Laëtitia ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Ceux-ci était remplis de colère et d'un coup, elle se transforma en loup devant nous. Elle était beaucoup plus imposante que nous tous. Elle se mit à grogner devant mon père lui montrant ses crocs. Je n'osais plus bouger sentant rapidement que toute la meute se trouva rapidement à côté de moi. Je la dévisageai, elle ne m'avait rien dis. Elle me regarda et partit en direction de la forêt. Rapidement, je me mis sous forme lupine et courus à sa poursuite. Je sentis le reste de la meute qui me suivait et je ne pus m'empêcher de revoir à nouveau ce qui s'est passé devant moi il y a quelques secondes. J'entendis Paul et Jared qui nous retrouvait. Elle partit en direction de la plage et nous arrivons à l'encerclèrent. Nous l'avons bloqué et elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça. Sam se mit à lui parler avec sa voix d'alpha mais elle ne semblait pas être aussi perturbée comme nous l'étions.

_- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Cria Leah._

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à fixer Sam avec un air de défi. Il fallait que l'on fasse quelque chose avant que cela dégénère. D'un accord commun, Leah, Seth et moi nous mîmes entre les deux loups.

_- Laëtitia, depuis quand ? Demanda Seth de sa petite voie._

_- Depuis que je suis partie, répliqua-t-elle._

_- Pourquoi nous avoir rien di ? _

_- Parce que je ne suis pas une esclave._

_- Mais tu vas obéir pourtant, hurla Sam de sa voix de chef._


	13. Chapter 13

Il se mit à lui grogner dessus bruyamment et tous les trois, Leah, Seth et moi reculons rapidement. Celle-ci baissa la tête et émit des couinements de douleur quand soudain elle se releva.

_- Ce ne sera jamais toi le chef, lui dit-elle. Ce n'est pas toi l'alpha et tu le sais très bien, j'ai été la première à muter, c'est à moi que reviens cette place sauf quand j'ai appris que ce poste était à Jacob ou à Embry étant eux même les descendants du grand chef, je me suis éloigné. Tu n'as pas à avoir ce poste, jamais je me soumettrai à toi. _

C'en en fut trop pour Sam qui lui sauta dessus. Les coups de griffes fusèrent, c'était un combat acharné, ils se sautèrent dessus tandis que le reste de la meute n'osait pas intervenir. A un moment, Sam manqua de la mordre et celle-ci lui refis face encore une fois, grognant comme je ne l'avais jamais entendu. A ce moment là, je m'interposais en hurlant.

_- Ca suffit, arrêtez-vous tout de suite._

Je fus stupéfait de voir qu'ils se stoppèrent nets. Je compris maintenant que j'avais pris le rôle qui m'était destiné. J'étais devenu le mâle alpha. Sam se mit à grogner tout en s'agenouillant devant moi. Je me retournais vers Laëtitia et elle me fit face fièrement.

_- Il était temps, dit-elle._

Je la regardai intensément quand soudain, je vis ses sourcils froncés et elle tourna rapidement la tête.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Tu ne sens rien ? _

Je me concentrai et sentit une odeur nauséabonde plus au nord. Sans aucune pensée, nous partons en courant vers cette direction. C'était un vampire, je le savais et pas un Cullen. Au bout de quelques secondes, nous l'apercevons et Paul fut un des premiers à l'attaquer. Le vampire l'expulsa contre un arbre et il repartit en courant, cependant nous avons dû nous arrêter lorsque celui-ci traversa la rivière. Laëtitia ne connaissant pas les règles de la frontière se mit à bondir de l'autre côté et je vis les Cullen se joindre à la chasse avec elle. C'était la première fois que je vis des vampires et un loup-garou se battre ensemble. De notre côté, on longea la rivière jusqu'à que nous voyons qu'elle avait réussi à le mordre par l'épaule mais celui-ci arriva à la retourner et nous entendit les craquements des os. Je voulu accourir vers elle mais je ne pouvais traverser la rivière. Elle se transforma à nouveau en humaine en hurlant comme une folle. Cela a eu le temps de distraire le vampire tandis que les Cullen se mirent à le démembrer. Je vis le docteur qui se jeta sur elle. J'hurlais de douleur pour qu'elle sache que je n'étais pas loin. Le docteur nous regarda :

_- Je pense qu'il est temps de faire une trêve, non._

Même s'il était loin, nous arrivons facilement à l'entendre et je sautais rapidement la rivière, la rejoignant le plus vite possible. Toute la meute même Sam me rejoignit et je m'accroupis devant la femme de ma vie.

_- Il faut l'amener d'urgence chez nous, je dois lui remettre les os en place avant que la guérison se fasse, me dit-il._

Je fis un signe aux garçons et nous la déposons sur nos épaules lui arrachant des cris de douleur. Mon cœur se serra dans un étau en entendant ce cri. Nous arrivons rapidement chez les vampires et nous la déposons sur la table. Le docteur nous dit de sortir, chose que je ne voulais pas faire mais Edward me fit sortir. Je le repoussai et quand Carlisle se mit à lui remettre les os, je sortis de mon plein gré ne pouvant pas rester près d'elle en entendant ces cris. Je m'asseyais dehors avec les autres, Leah et Seth tremblaient de peur tandis que les autres fermèrent les yeux à chaque hurlement de douleur. Au bout d'une heure, Carlisle sortit, nous attendons tous les résultats :

_- Elle doit rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, je lui injecte des doses de morphine pour essayer de calmer un peu la douleur. _

Tout le monde acquiesçai et nous fûmes tous soulagés.

_- Tu étais au courant ? Me demanda Edward._

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête.

_- Comment on a fais pour ne pas le sentir ? Dit Alice. Je n'ai eu aucune vision. Elle a dû trouver une parade pour que je ne puisse pas voir. _

_- Elle était si mal devant Billy, elle a dû souffrir d'être la seule louve, renchérit Leah._

Elle se coupa en voyant Jasper et Edward se raidir. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement et partirent précipitamment dans la maison. Je les suivis et on la découvrit en train d'enlever ses bandages. Carlisle arriva rapidement vers elle :

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca n'a pas fini de cicatriser, la gronda-t-il._

Elle lui sourit faiblement et elle le laissa l'examiner de nouveau. Il fut surpris du résultat.

_- Mais c'est impossible, personne ne peut se générer aussi rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?_

Elle baissa la tête, termina d'enlever ces bandages laissant apercevoir à tout le monde son ventre. Il n'y avait strictement rien, pas de bleus, rien. Elle se leva et partit en direction de la sortie.

_- Attends, tu nous dois une explications, dis-je en même temps que Edward._

On se regarda dégoûté d'avoir eu la même parole ensemble. Celle-ci avait la main sur la poignée de la porte et hésita à l'actionner.

_- Ce n'est pas une étape heureuse dans ma vie, j'ai honte d'en parler, murmura-t-elle._

_- On est bien ta famille, non ? Dit Seth en s'approchant d'elle._

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Seth la souleva et la déposa sur le canapé en demandant la permission au Cullen avant. Tout le monde s'asseyait et attendit patiemment qu'elle est le courage de parler.

_- Avant de partir, j'ai muté. Ton père, dit-elle en me fixant, est venu me voir, à commencer à me parler des légendes et m'expliqua ma « destinée » comme il le disait. Seulement, à 11 ans, j'avais plein d'autres projets en tête. Je remplissais tout de même ma fonction de protectrice pendant 6 mois éloignant les vampires à moi seule. Seulement, un jour je fus traqué par un vampire, il me brisa les jambes et me laissa pour morte ayant tué sa compagne la semaine d'avant. Mes parents me trouvèrent quelques heures plus tard, me suppliant de laisser tomber tout ça. Billy me convoqua à nouveau en m'expliquant le rôle de l'alpha. Je pensais que Jacob ou Embry serait un des premiers à muter. Et oui, Embry, ton père est Billy Black, tu es le demi-frère de Jacob et par conséquent le descendant du grand chef. J'ai appris ça lors de ma mutation ayant pu lire les pensées de Billy vu qu'il était près de moi. Mais vu que je ne savais pas quand est-ce que vous allez muter, j'ai été lâche et je me suis enfui au bout du monde pour ne plus retomber sur des vampires. Je ne me suis pas transformée pendant de nombreuses années mais lorsque je vous ai rencontré, dit-elle en fixant les Cullen, la bête a repris le dessus et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas vous tuer. J'ai réussi à trouver comment empêcher Alice de me voir et je n'ai rien dis. Quand Leah et Seth m'apprirent qu'ils avaient mutés, j'étais terrifié qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose. Un jour, Seth m'envoya une lettre en disant qu'ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux et cela signifiait qu'il y avait de plus en plus de vampires dans le quartier. C'est pour cela que je suis rentrée… Termina-t-elle._

_- Pourquoi tu te régénères plus rapidement et pourquoi tu es beaucoup plus imposante que certains d'entre eux ? Me demanda Emmet._

_- Simplement parce que j'ai été choisi la première…_

Le silence s'installa. Tout le monde la dévisageait et elle baissa la tête honteuse.

_- C'est toi maintenant l'alpha ? Me demanda Edward._

J'acquiesçai rapidement. Ma femme sourit face à cette révélation. En l'espace de peu de temps, elle réussit à être mon centre de gravité et à prendre mon destin en mains. C'était vraiment une fille formidable. Tout d'un coup, Alice et Leah se levèrent en même temps et sortirent de la pièce. Mon ange les rattrapa, attrapa leurs bras respectifs et les firent se tourner. Les deux filles avaient les larmes aux yeux.

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Dit Leah et Alice d'une même voix._

_- Alice, je ne pouvais pas te laisser voir ce qui se passait, je suis au secret de la meute et tu le sais très bien. Quand à toi Leah, tu venais juste de muter. Et pour toutes les deux, je savais que vous combattiez et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vous mettre ce problème en plus pour vous perturber pendant vos combats._

_- Mais j'aurais pu t'aider avec mes visions… répliqua Alice._

_- Et d'après toi, est-ce que je t'aurais écouté ? Si tu m'avais dit que je devait rentrer ici, tu sais bien que je ne l'aurais pas fait._

_- Je t'ai toujours tout di, et toi tu me caches ça ? Cria Leah._

_- Et, je n'avais finis de parler, répliqua Alice._

_- Ah toi, ne me cherches pas, renchérit Leah._

Elles se mirent en position d'attaque quand Laëtitia se mirent entre elles.

_- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas vous le problème, c'est moi. Je veux être un symbole de neutralité sauf si bien sûr les chefs des clans s'y opposent, dit-elle en me fixant._

_- Il est vrai qu'une entente entre nous ne peut être que bénéfique, fit remarquer Esmée qui s'approcha d'elle. Nous combattons le même ennemi…_

_- C'est vous, nos ennemis, répliqua Paul._

_- Ca pourrait empêcher que les événements comme ce soir se reproduise, fit remarquer Seth._

_- On ne va pas devenir amis avec ces clébards, cracha Rosalie._

_- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, dit Carlisle._

Celle-ci se renfrogna et partit de la pièce.

_- Qu'en penses-tu Jacob ? Me demanda Carlisle._

_- On peut faire un essai, soufflai-je dans un murmure. Si ça peut éviter que quelqu'un soit blessé._

Je dis cela en laissant un regard à ma copine. Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant et elle reprit la parole :

_- Bien, maintenant Jacob est l'alpha, on a tué ce vampire, je me suis fait briser les os, j'ai réussi à vous faire enterrer la hache de guerre, je pense que maintenant je vais pouvoir aller me reposer._

Elle dit ça en rigolant et Seth se jeta sur elle l'embrassant.

_- C'est génial, maintenant tu vas être sans arrêt avec nous._

Elle fit un rictus de dégoût et les vampires se mirent à exploser de rire alors que nous faisons un peu la gueule.

_- Super, soufflai-je. Remarque, je vais pouvoir t'entraîner parce que tu es vraiment un petit gringalet. _

Et là, nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Elle sourit à nouveau de nous voir rigoler tout ensemble. Je me levai suivi de la meute prêt à partir. Avant de nous suivre, elle embrassa tout le monde et remercia une nouvelle fois Carlisle. Dehors, elle se dirigea vers Sam qui la regardait.

_- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Franchement, non, j'en avais marre d'être l'alpha, c'est vraiment dur de supporter une bande d'adolescent en chaleur._

On éclata de rire et les autres firent la tronche.


	14. Chapter 14

POV Laëtitia

Nous nous changeâmes en loup et on partit tous en direction de la maison.

_- Pfff, tu es plus imposante que moi, me dit Seth._

Je ricanai et nous arrivons à bon port. Elle se jeta sur le frigo.

_- Bon sang, je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. J'ai toujours eu les crocs après avoir tué un vampire._

J'eus des frissons et sortit un maximum de nourriture.

_- Servez-vous, leur dis-je._

Ils ne se firent pas priés deux fois et toute la nourriture ne fit pas long feu. J'étais épuisée et je montais tranquillement jusqu'à notre chambre.

_- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, me reprocha une voix derrière moi._

Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner, je savais que c'était lui.

_- Je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais que tu réalises toi-même qu'il fallait que tu sois l'alpha pour le bien être de la meute. J'ai essayé de disparaître, et je m'en veux, je m'en veux de ne pas y être arriver, je voudrais tellement effacer les blessures, je sais à quel point être un loup peut faire souffrir parce que j'ai été la première victime. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis senti seule. J'ai tellement eu mal physiquement. _

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'enlaçant fortement.

_- Ca a dû être une sale période pour toi, me dit-il._

Je l'embrassai pour mettre fin à cette conversation. Il me répondit immédiatement.

_- J'ai besoin de toi, me dit-il. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on te fasse du mal._

Il s'éloigna de moi et me regarda sérieusement.

_- Il faut que tu fasses beaucoup plus attention. Je sais que tu es très doué mais on va arranger ça._

Je lui souris et une fois allongé, je m'endormis comme une masse. Un sommeil aussi profond me fit un bien fou. Comme quoi, « redevenir » un loup a quand même des points bénéfiques. Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard et je vis Jacob qui me regardait en souriant. Il grimaça quand il entendit mes os craquer lorsque je m'étirais.

_- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Non, quelques minutes, me dit-il en m'embrassant._

_- Hum, tout cela est parfait… _

Je regardais l'heure, il était que 13h.

_- Je t'aime ma chérie._

Nous descendîmes lorsque qu'il entendit mon estomac gargouillait.

_- Salut, dit-elle à l'assemblée._

Tout le monde se jeta sur moi et m'enlaça pour après revenir s'asseoir sur les canapés. Je pris position à côté de Seth et je me laissais bercer tranquillement dans ses bras. Au bout d'un petit moment, je fermais les yeux et sentis une bonne odeur sous mes narines. Jacob était à genoux devant moi, en me mettant un sandwich sous mon nez. Je le remerciai du regard et dévora la nourriture rapidement. Mon homme me tendit un verre et je le vidai rapidement. Il se leva et repartit en cuisine. Je commençais à ne plus tenir en place en gigotant dans les bras de Seth.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me demanda-t-il._

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre que Jacob me coupa :

_- Bon, on va patrouiller. Embry, tu vas voir mon père._

Tout le monde sortit de notre maison et nous nous transformons en loup. Je m'approchais de Jacob et me colla contre lui posant tranquillement ma tête dans son cou. Nous partons en courant dans la forêt et je vis les images de tous les membres de la meute. Entre Leah et Sam qui pensait à leur dernière nuit ensemble, Jacob qui pensait à nous, les autres qui pensaient à d'autres filles. Je me mis à arrêter de courir les laissant prendre de la distance quand je les sentis revenir très rapidement vers moi. Leurs pensées étaient un supplice pour moi. Je poussais des gémissements de douleur quand Jacob s'approcha de moi. Je me mis à terre baissant le plus possible ma tête.

_- Calmez vos pensées, murmurais-je._

Et d'un coup, ce fut le silence total.

POV de Jacob

Toute la meute comprit rapidement. Pendant des années, elle ne s'était pas transformée et toutes nos pensées devaient la rendre folle. Elle se redressa et repartit en courant quand elle vira rapidement et s'arrêta. J'aperçus Alice qui sortis d'un buisson.

_- Bon toutou, dit-elle en caressant la tête de ma femme._

Elle jappa de mécontentement.

_- Ce soir, on va faire un tour en boîte, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Demanda-t-elle._

Je vis Laëti sauter comme un enfant de 5 ans alors que le reste de la meute n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement.

_- Elle est d'accord, traduis Edward._

_- Très bien, à ce soir, dit-elle._

On continua à patrouiller pendant quatre bonnes heures et on rentra tranquillement.

_- Tu vas y aller ? Lui demanda Leah._

_- Bien sûr, on s'éclate en boîte avec eux, ils savent super bien danser. Viens avec moi. Répliqua-t-elle._

_- Ouais, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, une bonne cuite me ferait le plus grand bien._

_- Et nous, on peut venir ? Demanda Paul._

_- Bien sûr, de toute façon, c'est un lieu public, je ne peux pas vous forcer à ne pas venir. Tant que vous collez pas toute la soirée…_

_- Et pourquoi ? S'écria Seth._

_- Parce que j'ai une réputation à tenir moi. Lui dis-elle en jappant._

Et ce fut la course poursuite jusqu'à la maison, elle courant le plus rapidement possible et Seth sur ses talons. On se prit au jeu en les coursant nous aussi. Embry était devant la porte et nous regardait arriver en souriant. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

_- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète._

_- Oh ben, ce n'est pas facile de se réveiller un matin se croyant fils unique abandonné par son père dès la naissance et de savoir maintenant que je viens de le retrouver et que j'ai aussi un frère._

Il me regardait intensément en disant cela. Je m'approchais de lui et lui mis une tape sur l'épaule.

_- T'inquiète, ça va aller, on va être encore plus souder qu'avant maintenant. _

On se fit une accolade rapide et chacun se recula mine de rien. Elle me fit un grand sourire en remarquant notre échange.

_- Allez, mon bof, ce soir, on va fêter ça, dit-elle._

_- Mon bof ? Demanda Embry en haussant les sourcils._

_- Et bien oui, tu es mon beau-frère maintenant. _

Elle monta et partit directement à la douche. Je n'y tiens plus et me glissa derrière elle sous la douche. Elle était dos à elle et je commençais à caresser ses épaules tout en m'embrassant gentiment sur la nuque. J'essayais de me contrôler mais pourtant je commençais à ressentir beaucoup trop de chaleur ne sentant même plus l'effet de l'eau sur mon corps. J'allais me jeter sur elle quand soudain :

_- Oh Laëti, passe la seconde, je ne sais pas comment m'habiller ! Cria Leah dans notre chambre. _

Je me mis à grogner de rage et tapa contre la paroi de la douche. Je vis ma bien-aimée sourire, elle se leva rapidement à côté de moi alors que je n'ai pu faire que l'observer. Elle termina rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain vêtue que d'une serviette. Je soufflai et commença à me laver. Je les rejoins dans la chambre vêtu d'une serviette à la taille. Je me mis à rigoler pendant qu'elles étaient en train de se bagarrer pour les vêtements. Je m'approchais du côté de ma penderie, attrapa une chemise, un jean et partis m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Je suis sûr qu'elles ne m'avaient même pas remarqué. Une fois prêt, un peu de parfum, du gel, je sortis, embrassa rapidement ma copine et les laissait entre filles. A 19h, les deux amies daignèrent enfin descendre. Je ne savais pas si elle avait vraiment fini ou si c'était leur estomac qui criait famine. Je vis Sam se figer devant moi et fixa un point derrière moi. Je me retournais et c'était Leah. Elle était magnifique, ces cheveux remontaient en une queue de cheval. Je tournai mon visage vers Sam qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. je lui jetai un glaçon histoire de le refroidir.

_- Oh réveille-toi ! Lui dis-je._

Il se tourna vers moi et me refit un signe de tête en direction de Leah. Elle venait de descendre. Elle m'avait fait interrompre le battement de mon cœur durant quelques secondes. Elle était magnifique et super sexy. Elle portait un jean taille basse, des bottes en cuir noire par-dessus celui-ci, un haut s'arrêtant au-dessus de son nombril, manche courte. Elle avait frisés ces cheveux ce qui la rendait vraiment craquante, et un maquillage argenté qui faisait ressentir beaucoup plus ses yeux. Elle fila en cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau.

_- On va se faire un resto ? Proposa-t-elle._

On acquiesça et on sortit rapidement.

_- Je préviens, je ne conduis pas, dirent en même temps Leah, Alice et Laëti._

Elles se mirent à exploser de rire en même temps. On décida ensemble que Seth et Embry prenne le volant. On fila rapidement vers une pizzéria, on mangea tranquillement et le téléphone de Laëtitia sonna. Elle répondit, parla rapidement et raccrocha. Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant et expliqua que les Cullen nous attendaient devant la pizzéria. Après avoir payé l'addition, on sortit et on rejoignait la boîte de nuit. Il y avait de la queue jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue. On commença à faire la queue tranquillement quand je vis que les filles commençaient à s'impatienter.

_- Bon, Laëti, va faire ton numéro, dit Alice._

Celle-ci acquiesça, lui donna sa veste et s'approcha du videur. Celui-ci la reconnut rapidement, elle le laissa prendre une photo avec elle et elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci rigola et lui fit signe de passer. Elle nous fit signe et nous la rejoignons. Je la pris par la taille en regardant méchamment le videur. Alice partit en direction du bar pendant que ma bien-aimée regardait la structure de la boîte de nuit. Rapidement, elle revient avec un serveur qui nous plaça sur les hauteurs de la piste. Je remarquai que le serveur nous amenait de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool et Emmet se mit tout de suite à nous servir. Je m'installai à côté de mes frères tandis que les filles restaient debout en discutant. Emmet mit une tape dans le dos de Rosalie et lui tendit les verres. Ma femme en prit un et elle le descendit d'une traite. Leah la regardait en étant étonnée :

_- Ben quoi, tu avais bien dis une grosse cuite, lui répliqua-t-elle._

_- Oh, très bien, dit Leah._

Elle aussi vida de suite son verre, ma femme le prit et le retendit à Emmet. Celui-ci n'a même pas eu _le temps de boire une gorgée du sien. Il la regarda étonné :_

- Grosse cuite en perspective, dit-il en souriant.

Elle acquiesça et s'asseye entre mes jambes. Elle se retourna pour m'embrasser et me dit :

_- Excuse-moi d'avance, je vais passer pas mal de temps avec les filles ce soir._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de souci._

Elle termina de nouveau le verre que lui tendit Emmet et celui-ci lui fit les gros yeux en le remplissant à nouveau. Elle se leva et se posta à côté des filles.

_- Alors c'est tout ce qu'ils savent faire dans cette ville ? Demanda-t-elle à Leah._

Soudain, on entendu le dj qui fit une annonce.

_- Bonsoir tout le monde, on est ravi de vous accueillir ce soir. Amusez-vous, dansez, faites la vie, la nuit est à nous._

_- Ouah, il est très inspiré, répliqua Alice._

Ma femme confirma et commença à danser tranquillement son verre à la main. Elle se déhanchait tranquillement incitant les autres filles à la suivre. Elles s'obtempèrent et d'un coup tous les garçons se regardaient et regardèrent une nouvelle les filles. On avait un beau spectacle en voyant les quatre filles même de dos se déhanchait. Ma chérie revient vers nous avec les verres vides de toutes les filles, les posa sur la table. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, m'embrassa passionnément.

_- Je t'aime, lui dis-je._

_- Je t'aime._

_- Dis, ça te dirait de rentrer à la maison ? J'ai une envie subite._

Elle me fit un sourire coquin et m'ébouriffa mes cheveux. Elle s'éloigna de moi à contrecœur et elle dit un mot que je n'ai pas réussi à entendre à Edward qui lui fit un signe de tête. Elle se retourna vers les filles et commença à descendre les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la piste. C'était impressionnant, en descendant, tous les garçons les dévoraient du regard et les laissaient passer en leur faisant de la place. Elles purent aller jusqu'au centre de la piste et là, j'entendis le dj qui bégayait devant son micro.

_- Oh mon dieu, regardez qui est là, c'est notre star mondiale. Moi qui pensais que tu n'allais pas venir._

Ma chérie lui fit un signe et il enchaîna de nouveau de la musique. Elles se mirent à danser et je remarquai qu'Alice et ma femme se démarquaient beaucoup de Rosalie et Leah. Elles arrivaient à danser exactement au rythme de la musique enchaînant des mouvements de plus en plus compliqué. Je fus stupéfait de voir que Rosalie et Leah rigolaient ensemble ce qui était, je pense, quelque chose qui n'arrivait jamais. A la fin de la musique, elles reviennent à la table toutes les trois avec Alice et Laëti restait sur la piste. Je vis Jasper et Emmet descendre sûrement pour aller au bar lorsque Laëtitia les accosta et commença à danser entre eux. Jasper commença à la faire danser et Emmet se mit derrière eux en dansant derrière elle. Si ça n'était pas ma copine, j'aurais vraiment tout fais pour être à la place d'un des garçons. Seulement, voilà, j'étais jaloux. Je sentis la main d'Edward sur mon épaule et il me disait :

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne lui feront rien, elle s'amuse et elle aime ça. Elle danse comme ça avec tous_ _ses amis, il n'y a pas de drague là-dedans._

Je le remerciai du regard et il reprit :

_- Et ne commence pas à être jaloux maintenant, parce que tu n'as pas tout vu._

Je regardais ma femme dansait assez (même un peu trop) de ces vampires mais j'essayai de rester de marbre. Après tout, on était là pour s'amuser donc autant en profiter. Je me tournai vers Seth :

_- Ca va ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Oui, ça fait super plaisir d'être là, c'est la première fois que je sors et avec vous, ça fait un plus._

Je lui souris et lui mis une tape sur l'épaule. Je levai une nouvelle fois les yeux vers ma femme et vis qu'elle était au milieu des deux vampires mais avec quelques mètres entre eux, tournant entre les deux. Elle avait un énorme sourire au visage quand elle se remit à danser avec Emmet et tandis que Jasper dansait maintenant avec Alice. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de danse auparavant, je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait danser aussi serrer. D'un même mouvement, les filles quittèrent leurs cavaliers et dansèrent face à face, le cavalier derrière elle. On dirait qu'ils avaient préparés ce numéro depuis un moment en les voyant faire. Une autre chanson reprit et les garçons revenaient à la table. Ils étaient en âge tandis que les filles dansaient entre elles et quelques fois, toujours aussi serré. Je remarquai que toutes les personnes autour d'elle était principalement que des hommes. Je serrai les poings quand deux mecs se mirent derrière elle. Je remarquai le nez d'Alice qui se retroussait. Je les vis faire d'un même mouvement des pas en arrière bousculant gentiment les hommes pour sûrement les recadrer. Elles continuèrent à danser et à chanter en même temps. Ca se voyait à dix kilomètres qu'elles aimaient ça. Elles se mirent à se déhancher beaucoup plus ce qui ravis tous les hommes autour d'elle qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elles dansaient toujours en bousculant quelque uns quand dans la musique un peu de hip hop se fit entendre. Ma femme commença à faire de nombreux mouvements tournant sur elle-même au rythme de la chanson. Je remarquai tous les regards de mes amis vers elle les détaillant scrupuleusement. Avant la fin de la chanson, elles se rapprochèrent de nous quand je vis quatre hommes les suivre. Je me levai rapidement quand j'en vis un la retenir par le bras. Il lui murmura quelques mots, elle lui mit une main devant le visage, fit un signe négatif de la tête et se posta devant nous. Emmet lui tendit son verre qu'elle but aussi vite que les premiers.

_- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était génial de te voir rembarrer les mecs, dit Emmet en rigolant._

Elle lui sourit et se posa entre Paul et Jared. Elle se trémoussait sur son siège et les deux loups se prirent dans son jeu. Elle éclata de rire.

_- Bon quand est-ce que les loupiots vont me montrer de quoi ils sont capables sur la piste ? Dit-elle avec un regard de défi._

D'un mouvement vif, Paul et Jared se levèrent l'empoignant chacun par un de ses bras et l'attira sur la piste. Quand la musique reprit, ils ne savaient pas du tout quoi faire ne sachant pas comment danser là-dessus. Elle sourit en les voyant aussi perdu. Elle se déplaça autour d'eux en faisant déhancher ses hanches sur le rythme de la chanson. Elle leur montra comment bouger et rapidement, ils s'éclatèrent sur la piste. J'analysais le moindre mouvement au cas où une main s'égare. Elle s'écarta d'eux remarquant des filles derrière les loups. Celle-ci vinrent danser avec eux et elle en fut ravi. Etant seule maintenant, un mec s'approcha d'elle et elle dansa avec lui à une distance un peu proche à mon goût. Je serrais le poing sur mon jean quand Edward me reposa sa main sur mon épaule. Il ne dit rien mais je compris très bien pourquoi il faisait ça. Je me levai, approcha dangereusement de ma copine et commença à danser derrière elle. Vu les mouvements de recul qu'elle me faisait, je compris qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était moi. Je l'attrapai par la main et la retourna. Elle fut d'abord surprise et m'enlaça. On se remit à danser et elle me montra comment danser comme elle l'avait fait avec Jasper et Emmet. Je sentis mon cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement quand cette créature tournoyait autour de moi, ses cheveux aux vents. Elle passa le reste de la soirée, dansant avec moi, avec les filles ou les autres amis. Je remarquai que même Sam discutait avec les sangsues ce qui me surpris rapidement. La soirée se termina rapidement, on dit au-revoir aux vampires et on rentra tranquillement à la maison. Leah et ma chérie étaient derrière dans la voiture où Seth conduisait. Il y avait peut-être 10 minutes de trajet, une fois arrivés, je me retournais vers les filles et je remarquais qu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux endormis la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. Les autres loups nous rejoignîmes dans la voiture, Sam ouvrit la porte et prit Leah dans ses bras en direction de leur chambre. Je fis de même et je la déposais dans le lit. Elle gémit de plaisir et je filai me changer rapidement. Quand je revins vers elle, elle était allongée sur le côté face à moi et je distinguais à peine ses yeux ouverts.

_- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura-t-elle._

Je m'approchais d'elle rapidement, l'embrassais sur le front en la prenant dans ses bras.


	15. Chapter 15

Nous voilà maintenant la veille de la rentrée, j'apprenais de plus en plus à connaître mon imprégnée. On filait le parfait grand amour tout comme Leah et Sam. Ce matin où je me réveillais avant mon imprégnée, je descendis discrètement pour ne pas la réveiller et je rejoignis les autres membres de la meute dans la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, elle descendit nous rejoindre, m'embrassa passionnément et se mit à discuter de chose et autre avec Seth. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter vu que dans quelques jours, il fallait retourner en cours.

_- Je commence à paniquer, avoua-t-elle à Seth._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, on sera là. Tu seras sûrement dans la même classe que le reste de la meute, la rassura-t-il._

Seth était plus jeune que nous donc on était pas dans la même classe. Je souris à l'idée de passer encore plus de temps avec elle. Celle-ci se tourna vers Leah.

_- Et comment est le lycée ? Lui demanda ma femme._

_- Oh très bien… Les gars sont un peu comme les idoles du lycée, dit-elle en rougissant. _

_- Et toi ? _

_- Et bien, moi je ramasse parce que je traîne sans arrêt avec eux._

Elle sourit en disant cela.

_- Toutes les filles attendent le moindre signe de leur part en même temps ça se comprend, continua Leah en embrassant Sam. Mais tu verras à quel point, on peut ramasser d'être coller un peu trop près d'eux._

_- Qu'elles essayent et je m'occuperais particulièrement d'elle, dis-je en m'énervant._

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et je me calmais aussitôt. On termina de manger et je remarquais une pick up qui se garait devant la maison. Je ne connaissais pas cette voiture, vis un couple descendre de la voiture et ils sonnèrent à la maison. Seth se dirigea pour ouvrir.

_- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il aux inconnus._

_- On va très bien merci, répliqua la femme._

Seth leur fit signe de rentrer et ma chérie se détacha de mes bras pour aller les embrasser.

_- Salut vous deux ! Dit-elle. Je vous présente Sam, Quill, Embry, Paul, Jacob et vous connaissez déjà Leah et Seth. Voici mes parents._

Sa mère fut chaleureuse avec nous, venant nous faire la bise alors que son père nous serra très brièvement la main nous jetant à tous un regard noir.

_- Ils ont des problèmes de fourrure eux-aussi ? Lui demanda-t-il._

_- Papa, arrête avec ça, détends toi…_

_- Non, je suis désolé mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de savoir sa petite fille mutilait comme quand on t'a retrouvé. Si tu es revenue pour ça, tu peux repartir en France, hurla-t-il._

Sa mère lui mit une main sur l'épaule et le regarda froidement.

_- Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Et puis, tu devrais être rassurer que ta fille soit entre d'aussi bonne main. C'est vrai, regarde, ils ont tous l'air attachés à elle. _

_- C'est vrai, renchérit Seth, on donnerait notre vie pour elle._

Tous les loups confirmèrent d'un accord commun.

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demandais-je._

_- En rentrant à la maison, on a vu qu'il n'y avait plus tes affaires dans ta chambre, répliqua son père. _

Elle baissa la tête.

_- Vu que maintenant je dois rejoindre la meute, il est plus facile pour moi de vivre ici. _

On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de ses parents.

_- Pourquoi ? Demanda sa mère._

_- On doit beaucoup patrouiller, c'est plus simple en habitant ici avec les autres loups._

Elle dévisagea sa fille d'un regard inquiet tandis que son père nous regardait méchamment.

_- Tu t'es imprégnée ? Lui demanda-t-il._

Elle ne réagit pas et se figea sur place.

_- Bien que ça ne te regarde pas papa, je dois t'avouer que oui, murmura-t-elle._

Celui-ci eut un regard choqué. On pouvait très bien voir qu'il bouillonnait de rage.

_- Quoi ? Qui est-ce ? Hurla-t-il._

Elle eut aucun mouvement et je décidais de me rapprocher d'elle en la prenant par la taille.

_- Jacob Black, murmura sa mère._

Son père me regarda furieux.

_- Comment as-tu pu croire que tu pouvais me priver de ma fille ? Cria-t-il._

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Mon instinct me dit de me mettre en position de défense mais pour sa fille, je ne pourrais pas bouger. J'aperçus sa mère qui était restée en retrait tandis que sa fille se plaça entre nous.

_- Arrête papa, tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut lutter contre ça, trancha-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi et de maman aussi mais maintenant j'ai de nouvelles priorités. Je sais que tu as souffert quand je suis partie de la maison mais dorénavant, je suis là et je vous protégerais._

_- Tu va mourir, souffla-t-il. Si tu continues à être une louve, tu va mourir._

_- Tu sais que ton manque de confiance en nous peut devenir gênant, souria-t-elle._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, si je me suis retiré de la meute, c'était pour ta mère, comment toi tu pourras le faire en restant avec l'un d'entre eux ? Je préfère te savoir morte que ce que tu es. Dit-il rapidement._

Sa fille fut choquée d'entendre ça. Il sortit rapidement de la maison tandis que sa mère lui jeta un regard désolé. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et partit rejoindre son mari. Je me mis en face de Laëtitia et je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Je remarquais de la colère, de la tristesse, c'était impressionnant. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle se dégagea rapidement de mes bras.

_- Attends, il faut qu'on en parle, la supplia-t-elle._

_- Non, laisse-moi, me dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi._

Elle ouvrit la porte et je la vis s'enfuir dans la forêt. Je l'entendais hurler à la mort pendant un long moment et Seth ainsi que Leah m'empêchèrent de la rejoindre. Je ne la vis pas de la journée. Je ne savais pas du tout où elle était mais si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais réagis pareil. Ce fut que plus tard dans la soirée qu'elle réapparu et elle se jeta corps et âme dans mes bras. Je la serrai fort contre moi. Elle nous fit comprendre avec un regard qu'elle ne souhaitait pas parler de la dispute qui s'était passé. On manga dans le silence le plus total, ce qui était vraiment rare, elle s'excusa et partit se coucher. J'étais triste de la voir dans cet état. Je mis quelques minutes et partis rapidement la rejoindre. Elle était allongée sur notre lit en position fœtus. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant. Quand j'ouvris la porte, elle tourna les yeux vers moi.

_- Tu veux en parler, lui demandais-je._

Elle fit non de la tête, elle me tira sur le lit et elle m'embrassa fougueusement.

_- Attends, lui dis-je. Tu es blessé et je ne veux pas profiter de la situation._

Elle me regarda, le regard suppliant. Une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa joue et elle m'embrassa à nouveau. Je ne pus résister vraiment longtemps. Nos vêtements s'envolèrent rapidement et je lui fis l'amour lui donnant tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Après avoir fait notre petite affaire, elle me sourit et se blottit dans mes bras s'endormant profondément. Le lendemain matin, le réveil me sortit de mon sommeil. Je me mis à grogner comme un animal et frappa rapidement sur le réveil. En me voyant, elle souria devant mon attitude. Elle se leva en me faisant mon baiser du matin et partit se préparer. Je la suivis et me prépara avec elle. On descendit et je remarquai qu'elle ne mangeait rien.

_- Mange quelque chose quand même, la grondais-je._

Elle secoua rapidement la tête.

_- Désolé, mais j'ai d'autres choses en tête en ce moment, et puis je suis toujours paniqué pour pas grand-chose, m'expliqua-t-elle._

Seth se mit à ricaner.

_- Tu veux dire que toi, la femme qui a fait des centaines de concert devant un millier de fans panique avant d'aller en cours ?_

Elle lui fit un regard noir et celui-ci baissa la tête.


	16. Informations

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà, j'avais écris tous ces chapitres d'un coup donc je décidais de tout poster en même temps.

Mais petit problème, je n'ai plus trop d'idée pour la suite de cette fiction donc je la mets en 'attente' et je verrais bien si l'inspiration me revient.

Et puis, pour dire vrai, je me suis mise à écrire d'autres histories donc je me consacres beaucoup plus sur les autres.

Donc bon.

Merci de m'avoir lue…


End file.
